With You I am Complete
by Jasper's Woman
Summary: AH: NON CANNON   A voluptuous and guarded Rosalie and an angry and bitter Edward both have broken and hardened hearts. Their families have tried to help. Will fate help them heal? Will they accept each other or fight their hearts?
1. CH 1 Introductions

**I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.**

**.**

**I can also be found on Twiwrite!**

**.**

**MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME PREREADER LadyTazz and MY BETA Nerdette Love, they're beyond incredible. **

**.**

**CH1 Introductions**

.

Rosalie's on her hands and knees, trying to clean the kitchen floor. Despite all the scrubbing the tiles just don't have their original luster. Unlike everyone else in her family, she actually cleans and enjoys it. She grumbles to herself how she's the only one who does anything around here. She understands that Victoria's job hunting and her dad has started his new job. But Jacob? Well, there's no excuse for his ass while he's home. At least he's a great husband and father. .

Jacob can't help but chuckle every time he walks past her. He knows it infuriates her which is why he keeps doing it. It's so easy for him to get her mad.

Rosalie bites her tongue fighting the urge to throw the bucket of water at him. It aggravates her that he'd be happy to live out of boxes. She tries to ignore him and continue cleaning the kitchen but, it's not an easy task to accomplish. She breathes deeply and tries to focus on all the reasons she's happy to be living in Seattle. Even though it was sad to move away from her friends in New York City, a fresh start from the bad memories was needed.

Once they knew Jacob was traded, they all started looking for jobs out here. Rosalie was lucky to get a job as the English teacher for Washington Middle School. The middle school had a huge turnover, with quite a large number of positions opening up. It was pure luck she was hired for the job. Though, since she was hired late in the year, she'd missed out on the much needed orientation and setting up of her classroom. So she would have to do it all at the last moment. After teaching in New York City; anything would be a piece a cake. At least she would have a mentor to show her the ropes.

Carlisle was able to get an ER position at the local hospital. He's made many friends over the years, so it was easy for him to find a position. Heck they would have created a position just for him, he's that kind of guy that everyone just loves. He's a good man and a great father. Victoria is looking for work as a secretary or receptionist. She has an interview today with some young therapist. Rosalie hopes that she gets the job. It's not like she needs the money, but Victoria insists on working. She doesn't want to live off Jacob, though he'd would be happy no matter what she did.

Rosalie is pulled from her thoughts as she feels Jacob's eyes burn a hole into her back. She stops putting pots and pans away and looks at him. He's just standing there, rubbing his chin with his hand; a smirk plastered across his face. "I don't know if that system is going to work, maybe I should handle this."

Rosalie sighs, knowing she doesn't have time for his games so, she reaches for a pot cover and throws it at his head. Of course Jacob catches it and smirks at her. "Really, Rosalie? Did you think you could get me in the head with this?"

Rosalie takes a deep breath that calms her down, "Instead of being an ass and annoying me, why don't you finish putting JJ's clothes and toys away. He'll be up soon." Jacob looks at Rosalie with a huge grin and salutes, "Yes Ma'am." Then he marches away toward the boxes that are all labeled _JJ_. Rosalie grumbles about men being stupid while continuing to unpack in the kitchen. She's fighting the clock, but losing the battle.

Rosalie hears JJ screaming, the nap is over and so is her time to get things done. She tosses the rest of the kitchen items back into the box as she saunters over to look at the chart Victoria printed for JJ's food. Today's lunch is organic chicken, rice and carrots. Rosalie opens the jar and sniffs, "Damn, this is nasty." She feels bad for the little guy, she can't wait to cook him a real meal.

Jacob comes down the stairs holding the JJ in his arms. After what they'd both grown up with, he swore that he would never leave his son emotionally scarred and alone. JJ's giggling as Jacob flies him through the air making engine noises. He loves his daddy, but he's definitely all mom. Having Jacob's deep russet skin tone and loving smile, to certify the resemblance between father and son. Once JJ is in his high chair he begins to bang his hands, he want his food and he wants it now. The little guy can pack it away like his dad.

Rosalie quickly mixes the food and gets it into his hungry mouth. He smiles in return. A knock on the door startles them, since they weren't expecting anyone. She hands the food to Jacob who takes over feeding the hungry little guy. JJ giggles at his father and quickly takes the food from the spoon.

Rosalie cautiously peers out the window. Standing outside is a sharply dressed woman who appears to be in her forties. Rosalie assumes she is just a nosy neighbor, but she's pissed that this woman is going to meet her in her cleaning sweats. meaning, she doesn't really want to open the door, just dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans. Reluctantly, she opens the door knowing it would be rude not to.

Esme is eager to meet the new family, when the door opens she warmly says, "Hello. My name is Esme McCarty. I live in the house across from yours. I'm here to welcome you to our neighborhood. I brought you over two trays of freshly made meals." Esme picks them up off the outside table and holds them up.

Rosalie wants to be her usual snippy self but, something about this woman is motherly that she just can't bring herself to say anything of the sort. Instead she steps aside and makes a sweeping motion for the lady to come in, "My name is Rosalie. Please come in."Esme walks in and places the food on the kitchen counter.

Esme spots JJ and is instantly overjoyed by his cute smile. "Oh my what a handsome little man he is. How old?" JJ smiles sucking it up, knowing he's got all the attention.

"Jacob Jr. is six months old, but we call him JJ." Rosalie says as she smiles down at JJ. Esme looks at JJ and thinks about when her kids were babies. "I remember when my sons were that age, now they're all grown up, but still messy." She laughs.

Rosalie glares at Jacob, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Jacob offers his hand to Esme, "My name is Jacob." Then continues to feed JJ.

"Well you two are such a cute couple." Jacob and Rosalie burst out into laugher, causing JJ to giggle too.

Esme looks at them in confusion. Jacob feels bad for the woman, "Rosalie's my sister. My wife Victoria is out on an interview right now." Esme laughs along with them. "Oh, I am so sorry." She says and joins in with their laughter this time.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time." Jacob says giving her a smile. Jacob has a way of smiling that puts everyone at ease. He's a good, kind man. Sometimes it works on Rosalie but, Victoria just hands him his ass when he uses it get away with shit.

Esme still feels a little silly so she tries to change the subject, "Well I made you two fresh dinners. This top one is baked ziti and the bottom one is tuna casserole. Now I know some people are not fond of tuna, but it's not a dominate taste. It only adds to the flavor. My younger son is picky and he loves it."

Rosalie tries to be nice and listen but, inside she's getting annoyed. Just a typical nosy neighbor in the end. She's going to fish for information about them and tell the other neighbors. Rosalie can feel Jacob looking at her, giving her that 'be nice' look. She'll get him later for that.

Jacob tries to break the tension, "Esme, thank you for bringing over the dinners. We're trying to unpack and take care of JJ, so this will help us all out, a lot! Our father is out right now too, he just started as an ER doctor at North West Hospital and Medical Centre."

Esme nods at Jacob, "You're welcome. My daughter-in-law works as an ER nurse there. I will have to tell her to look out for your father. What's his name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." Jacob says and continues to feed JJ.

Esme looks between the father and son and imagines her two sons as dads one day. But then she realizes that only one may be a dad with the path Edward's taking. "Well I'm going to leave and let you finish feeding that handsome little boy and unpack. I hope to chat with you again. I'll let myself out." She walks to the door, happy that this seems to be a nice family living here.

Rosalie feels that she should try to be nice, or Jacob might give her grief. "Esme, thank you again for the food, we really appreciate it." Esme turns to look at her and smiles again. Rosalie's untrusting stance reminds her of her own son Edward. "I'm glad such a wonderful family is living here. I bought most of this land years ago and built my house and three houses for my children. This house is new. I always wondered who would buy it and move into our small neighborhood. I think you make the perfect addition to our small cul-de-sac."

After she leaves, Rosalie stares at Jacob, "Great, this is just the beginning. Her and her nosy family all live here. They're going to be coming over all the time. This better not be some type of twisted Stepford Wives neighborhood."

He just laughs at Rosalie, "I can't believe someone who is a teacher hates people so much."

Rosalie huffs at him. "I don't hate people, I just don't trust them. You of all people should understand that." She snaps and he looks at her as he continues to feed JJ with the airplane and train motions.

"Yes, I understand, but not everyone is like that. Most people are good, there's just a few rotten apples mixed in. You can't find love if you aren't open to finding it."

Rosalie gets angry now, she's had this conversation with him a million times already. "I am perfectly happy on my own. I won't be a skinny minny for a man and I don't need one to be happy. Besides you have a permanent babysitter for JJ."

Jacob stands up and rubs his sister's arms, "Rosie, I love you but you're not happy being alone. I know you too well. One day you are going to meet someone and you will realize how lonely you have been and you will change your ways. He's going to love you for you are. He'll see your beauty, inside and out."

Rosalie sighs hating when Jacob gets emotional with her. She turns around, "I need to finish cleaning up in the kitchen, let me know when JJ is done eating so I can clean up."

He sighs, "Yup." Then sits down to feed JJ who grunts for more food. Rosalie continues cleaning and organizing thinking about how all men want a skinny woman. She's not hiding behind her weight, but she's not going to change who she is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of all the people that could have bought that house, Esme is thankful that such a wonderful family did. Her children are close to her and for Esme that is a good sign of a loving and happy family. Jacob looks familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her finger from where. Maybe he's just one of those guys that has a familiar face. He is very charming.

Esme walks across the street back to her house now thinking about. Phil. He would have been a wonderful grandfather, she's sure of that. She smiles and looks up to the sky. She knows Phil is watching over her and their kids. He would be so proud of how they all turned out. "Phil I know you have a plan for Edward, whatever it is, do it soon. I'm afraid his heart will harden to a point where it will be impossible to reverse." She puts her hands over her heart and hopes for change in Edward. Hope is all she can do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett walks over and sees his mother talking to the sky again he smiles at her. Emmett is the oldest and the most protective of his mother and siblings. Even though he was just a little guy he felt he had to walk over his mom and younger siblings. Now has an intimidating look, but he's just a sweetheart. He prides himself on that fact that he can make anyone laugh. He puts his arm around his mother. "Talking to dad again?"

Esme nods, "I'm asking him to help Edward." She says as tears fall from her eyes.

Emmett looks down at his mother, "You know, maybe helping Edward is out of dad's control. Maybe Edward has to help himself?"

Esme looks at Emmett, puts her hand on his face. "You don't get enough credit. You are smart and soulful."

He laughs at her. "That's what I tell Alice all the time, then she hits my head."

Esme leans up and kisses his cheek, "That's because you act like a goof ball to flirt with her."

He laughs back at his mom. He can't help it. Alice makes him feel like a teenage boy.

"I met the new family, or some of them. They are very nice and have a ten month old son. He is so cute and reminds me of when you and Edward were little." Esme truly is blessed despite the tragedy they suffered all those years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria walks in the house and announces, "I'm home." JJ sees and hears his mommy and immediately jumps up and down in his bouncy seat. She runs over and picks him up. He clings to her burying his head in her long red curls.

Jacob watches her hold JJ. She is such a beauty. The way she looks in that brown jacket and skirt makes him want her now. He knows they'll have to wait until they're alone in their bedroom. He walks over and kisses her softly on the lips; his love for her increases every day. With Jacob's career, most women are just looking at him for money or fame. But Victoria is a salt of the earth woman. She and Rosalie felt like sisters the first time Jacob introduced Victoria to her dad and Rosalie. Jacob felt that any woman who could put up with and tell off Rosalie, was the woman for him.

Victoria looks at JJ, but speaks to everyone. "So, I got the job. I start Monday. How exciting is that?" Jacob hugs her tighter and kisses her more romantically now. Rosalie turns her head and pretends to be busy in the kitchen.

"I know JJ will benefit from day care. He'll get the socialization he desperately needs."

"We'll have to celebrate and all go out for dinner." Jacob says cheerfully as he dips her and JJ and twirls them around. Rosalie can't help but feel al little jealous. She truly wants to have their type of marriage but, she knows no man would ever want her. She shakes the thoughts out of her head, men are just stupid pigs. Who needs them?

"How about you two go out for dinner and I'll watch JJ for you." Rosalie suggests.

Both Victoria and Jacob say no simultaneously. "You need to get out of the of the house and meet people," Victoria says pointing her finger at Rosalie.

Rosalie just glares at Victoria and rolls her eyes. She's pissed that Victoria is going to start with her too. Why can't they just leave her the fuck alone?

"Oh no! You are coming out with us, even if I have to tie you up and drag you out myself. Jacob will help me." Victoria snaps at Rosalie.

"Fine, but I'm not putting on make-up." She announces and feels like a child, but has had enough of their meddling. Victoria looks at and squints her eyes.

Rosalie knows that look and slams her feet as she walks up the stairs. She hates them when they band together against her.

Jacob takes JJ in his arms and pulls Victoria closer to him. He smells her hair, "I love you Vicky."

She gently caresses his face in her hand, "I love you too, Jacob."

He loves her red hair, it matches her personality and her love of life. She keeps him on his toes and he knows she'll never let him get to big for his britches and. She'll always remind him of where he came from. She makes him want to be a better husband and father.

Victoria loves the fact that is he a good man like his father. He's calm, but can be tough man when pushed to his limits. It makes her happy to know he'll always be here to protect his family. She knows his teammates cheat on their wives, and the wives look the other way for the money. Victoria only wants his love and devotion. She doesn't care where they live or what they drive. She just wants his trust and faithfulness.

Jacob hears his sister making lots of noise up stairs and rolls his eyes. He feels bad for Rosalie as he enjoys his family in his arms. He was only four when it all happened, but it affected him differently. He used it as a place he never wanted to be again and surrounded himself with family and friends. Rosalie, held all that pain in and it's still residing in her heart. That's what keeps her from trusting anyone and stopping her from letting anybody in.

Jacob is brought out of his thoughts with a kiss from Victoria. "She can't be alone anymore. We're in a new city. It's a fresh start and she needs to get out. She needs to get laid!"

Jacob throws his free hand up. "I was okay with her getting a date but, I don't want to talk about my sister's sex life or the lack of it."

Victoria just glares at him and gives him that look, telling him that he shouldn't talk anymore. "Once she gets laid, we'll all be happier."

Jacob walks off and shakes his head. He knows she's right but, he doesn't want to know about it.

Rosalie finally comes down and helps Victoria change JJ and put him in the car seat. Jacob normally doesn't like to go out as he likes to keep a low profile, but tonight's all about celebrating. Him and Victoria get in the front, while Rosalie gets in the back with JJ.

Rosalie leaves her father a message, in case he gets home before them. "Dad, we're going out to eat, don't know where yet, but we'll let you know. We'll bring something back for you if you want. One of the nosy neighbors dropped off baked ziti and a tuna casserole." Then she hangs up.

"I think it was nice she dropped off food." Victoria says.

Jacob nods. "So do I. But Rosalie's being Rosalie."

Rosalie huffs. "She thought we were married and JJ was our son."

Victoria turns around to look at Rosalie, "So, that's not so bad. It was an honest mistake."

Rosalie sticks her tongue out and plays with JJ in the back like a child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward stops by the supermarket on the way home. He needs more beer and knew his mother needed cheese. He would buy anything for his mother, just because he loves her. He gets what he needs and adds in a few Cadbury chocolate bars. He knows that they're not a guy chocolate bar, but he fucking loves them. He puts it all onto the conveyor belt and takes out his wallet ready to pay.

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate. You must work out a lot." The young cashier says smiling at him. He knows he should be nice to her, but she's fake. She's too thin and her blond hair isn't real. He can see two inches of brown at the top. Her make-up is practically painted . Her shirt is too low showing off more than just cleavage. She is not turning him on at all. In fact, he is repulsed by her thinking how many men have fucked her.

The cashier smiles at him, "So, you new here? I work most nights here but get out at ten."

Edward just gets angrier at her. He feels that a normal person would see that he was not interested but, this typical fake woman only wants sex and money. Heck most women only want sex or money and will try to be someone else to get it.

He hands her the money and looks in her eyes. He can't help himself and sneers out. "I think you should focus on your roots. Try less make-up and more clothes before you try to get any hook up with strangers."

The girl looks at him with tears in her eyes as she hands him his bag. The older woman behind him in line hits him with her cart. He glares at both women, they always stick up for one another even when they're wrong.

He shakes his head and walks out. Edward feels bad, but she pushed him. Why do all the fake girls bother him? Why can't he find a real woman. He gets in his car, rips open a Cadbury bar and takes a huge bite. That dumb old women was probably thinking the cashier was a slut too, but of course she's her best friends because he told the truth.

He pulls his Volvo into the driveway and walks into the house. He walks up to his mother and kisses her hello then nods at Emmett and Alice.

Alice can't wait for him to sit down, she has to tell him. She's very excited about meeting new people. "We have new neighbors'."

Edward rolls his eyes, "I figured that out when I saw the moving truck the other day."

Alice gives him her don't fuck with me look. Edward knows not to mess with Alice as, she _will_ kick his ass and Emmett will let her. Edward sits down at the table and Alice grabs his arm and hugs him. He smiles at her. "Maybe Edward will share his chocolate with us?"

Edward rolls his eyes and hands Alice a bar. She kisses his cheek, "You're the best brother-in-law ever."

He shakes his head and Emmett laughs at him. Esme sets out a plate for Edward and hopes one day she can set a place for his wife too.

**A/N:** Wonder what Jacob does for a living? Why does Rosalie keep her walls up? Wonder where Victoria got a job? Wonder what Edward does for a living? I know this was a short chapter... Ch2 will be longer, I promise.

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 2. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer.. If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information.


	2. CH2 Not Pleased to Meet You

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME PREREADER ****LadyTazz****and**** MY BETA ****Millie/PerAmore91****, ****they're all beyond incredible. **

**CH 2 Not Pleased to Meet You**

Rosalie pulls into the school parking lot and turns off the ignition. She takes a deep breath and thinks positive thoughts. Her first day _will_ flow smoothly and she _will_ get things ready for the kids tomorrow. She just hopes that her mentor isn't a crabby old woman and likes to work as a team.

She gathers all her bags and a box and walks into the school. A smile crosses her mouth—the door is open. Placing her belongings down she scans the room. She's grateful Jacob was able to help her yesterday. Despite him being a lazy fuck, he can come through when she needs him. As she empties the contents of the box the heat hits her. Thankfully she can change the temperature of the room, but takes off her navy blue cardigan. Wearing a sleeveless scoop neck top and A-line skirt, Rosalie is the epitome of professionalism. She loves skirts, as pants just don't fit her full figure correctly.

Rosalie sits down at her desk to put away the little things, when a knock at the door startles her. Standing there is Principal Laurent James. Rosalie finds him quite attractive similar to a younger Denzel Washington. "So glad you're still with us, Rosalie. I think you're going to make a great addition to our team. Let me introduce your mentor. He's right next-door to you."

Rosalie smiles and follows him, but inside she's fuming. A man! She has a male mentor. She hope's he not a dirty old fuck. Principal James knocks on the door and opens it allowing Rosalie to walk in first. Standing there is a God among men. He is tall and thin but with apparent muscles underneath his blue blazer. Defined cheekbones and a strong chin compliment his sexy bronze colored hair. She wants to look lower but stops herself. In the end he's a man and like all men he's a sleaze ball.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward watches the woman walk in and can't help but look her up and down. Her delicious curvy body is covered in professional attire. He wants to peel off her clothes and see what she's hiding. Then the perfume hits him, and he fights the urge to be nice. Perfume is just another fake product women use to get men.

"Edward McCarty, let me introduce you to Rosalie Cullen. You're her mentor." Edward looks at Rosalie as Principal James continues. "Edward's our biology teacher. He's been here three years. Rosalie's our new English teacher and she has three years experience in NYC. Even with that experience she'll need a mentor this first year. I know you'll guide her." Edward nods as Mr. James pats him on the shoulder and walks out.

Rosalie stands there waiting for him to speak. She swallows hard as she tries to think of something to say, since he isn't speaking. "Thank you for mentoring me. I have lots of questions, but I won't bother you now." She points out.

He gets angrier by her bogus pleasantries and rolls his eyes. "Good, because I have lots to do. And _no_, I didn't volunteer to be a mentor. I'll try my best, but it's good that you taught before. Hopefully you won't come knocking on my door every five minutes to kiss my ass or flirt." Edward sneers at her then walks back to his desk and sits down.

Rosalie takes a deep breath to keep her anger in check. She can't believe what an egotistical asshole he is. Her mantra is _I need this job_. She smiles at him and growls"Have a great day," and walks out slamming the door behind her.

Edward watches her leave, focusing on her ass and how it moves in her skirt. He rolls his eyes, opening his plan book to get her off his mind. But that ass…it's round and perfect. He's never seen an ass like that before. What is he thinking? She's just like the rest of the sluts in this school. As he tries to plan for this week, the curve of her breasts pops into his head. Edward slams his head down on the desk and reminds himself why he hates women. None of them are real anymore. But again, why does he care? Especially about this _one_ woman. He grabs his balls to make sure they're still there. He sighs out in relief—yup still attached.

Rosalie sits at her desk and tries to get that jerk out of her head. She really wanted to give him a number of reasons why he's not as great as he thinks he is. She's more pissed that she didn't stand up for herself. As she opens her plan book she's interrupted again by another knock at the door. She hopes is the jerk, she wants to curse him out.

Instead a skinny woman wearing a shirt two sizes too small and a skirt that barely covers her thighs walks in. She can't be teacher, can she? Rosalie tries not to stare in disgust. Does she dress like this in front of the students?

"I'm Jessica Stanley, I'm the speech therapist. I see you have Edward McCarty as your mentor. Boy are you lucky he's the most sought after bachelor in town." Jessica chatters out. \

Rosalie stares and waits for the punch line. This can't be how she really is going to introduce herself, is it? Rosalie just wants to know about the school, the students and the unspoken rules among the teachers.

Rosalie takes a breath and says, "Well I'm not interested, I just want to do my job. Do you see any of my homeroom students?" She's hoping to change the subject.

Jessica smiles and walks closer to Rosalie. "No, none of your kids, but a few of Edward's come to see me. I love when he drops them off. Boy, whoever lands him is going to be one lucky woman. Not only is he sexy but he's loaded." She marvels as she thinks about what he could buy her.

Rosalie is in shock. Why do all the fucking crazy people always find her?

"Listen, Jessica, I appreciate you wanting to share some gossip with me. But I am not interested in Edward nor will I ever be. He seems too into himself and that is not my type. I also won't find out any gossip on him or help you to land a date with him. I am here to teach, so let's just talk about that." Rosalie blurts out hoping Jessica shuts the fuck up.

Edward presses his ear harder against the wall, hoping to hear their conversation. He knows Jessica's trying to get gossip on him. She's been trying to date him every since they both started teaching here. She's a gold digger and a slut, like all the women. He hears Rosalie talking, but can't make out what she's saying. He has to catch her and prove that she's just like Jessica. He walks out of his room to hers.

Jessica glares at Rosalie, it's an act. She knows Rosalie's going after Edward too but she found him first. He will be hers and she will get him. Jessica's about to tell Rosalie off when there's a knock at the door. Edward opens it and leans in.

Both women turn around to look at him. He glares at Rosalie. "Just wanted to let you know that we have a staff meeting at two o'clock. Don't be late," he growls out then closes the door.

Jessica smirks at Rosalie. "I saw him first, remember that." Then she takes off after Edward. Rosalie shakes her head and prays that all the teachers are not all like this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessica runs after Edward. "Oh, Edward, I want to talk to you about the students," she sings out. Edward stops at his door and looks down at her with disgust. He can't stand to look at her. Her breasts actually make him sick, why not just walk around naked with a sign _I'm a whore_.

"Not now Jessica!" he snaps at her. "I have work to do." He slams the door in her face. She nods and screams out, "Okay, Edward, we'll talk later." She watches him for a moment and then sees Principal James and runs off towards him.

He fucking hates Jessica. He's pretty sure she doesn't do anything but talk about him during speech sessions. He can't believe she's back again; she must talk a good game with Principal James. He looks up and sees Rosalie walking down the hall. Deciding to follow her, he drops his books and walks out of his room. Watching her go into the staff room, he follows her. That ass is calling him again. He shakes his head she probably wore it just to taunt him. He gets a whiff of her perfume again and holds in a moan. Watching her read the bulletin board and look in the fridge gives him more time to look at her long blond curls and wonders if that's her real hair color.

She looks up and glares at him. Why do the handsome ones always have to be the dicks? With that face and body, he could be such a good catch. She laughs to herself—maybe he does deserve that tramp Jessica.

She looks at him and nods her head waiting for him to speak. Smiling, he decides to be funny. Maybe if he's funny she'll show her true colors. "Looking for food to steal? Still hungry?" He chuckles.

She stares at him fighting the frown growing on her face. Her lip curls up as anger and embarrassment flare inside of her. How could he insult her like that? He really is an asshole. She can't tell him off for fear that she'll start to cry. If she opens her mouth she'll start sobbing like a fool.

It takes him a few seconds to realize what he just said. He never meant to insult her, but refuses to feel bad. So what if she got hurt? He didn't mean it like that, if she's going to be sensitive about her body and take it the wrong way then she deserves to feel bad. No woman ever makes him feel bad. He shakes his head and storms off towards his room. Slumping back in his desk chair he kicks the wall. Why the fuck does he feel guilty? He knows she was gossiping with Jessica. He didn't mean to insult her. He can't get her hurt expression out of his head.

Rosalie watches him walk away. She waits till he's back in his room and then all but runs back to hers. She wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls out her to phone. She hits the speed dial number two. She pulls out her phone and dials. She tries to hold back the tears as the phone rings. "What's up sexy tits?" Victoria screams into the phone.

Rosalie laughs. She learned a long time ago to never put her on speaker. Rosalie was mortified that time in the restaurant. She never expected Victoria to answer the phone screaming, "I'm trying to suck cock here, what's up babe?" Every head turned to Rosalie. All she could do was leave money on the table and walk out.

"My mentor is an asshole, how am I going to survive. Not only is he rude to me, he basically just called me fat. I want to tell him off, but can't. It's like I become a fucking mute around him, and I need this job." Rosalie cries out into the phone, tears falling down her face onto her lap.

"_What?_ He called you fat? That fucker, I want to know his name and where he lives. I'll kick his ass myself." Victoria commands and then continues, "Ya' know Rosalie, you have been a bitch since you were born. Tell him off but don't kill him or make'm cry. You worked in NY City for fuck's sake. Get a grip. Gotta go the doc's walking in," she whispers and hangs up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Doc," Victoria chirps as he walks in.

Jasper smiles at her and chuckles. "You know you can call me by my first name."

"Nah, you're too cool. Doc suits you just fine and makes you seem older and wiser. And that's what we need if we're gonna find you some more patients. In fact I am going to help you with your ads."

He nods. "Thanks, Victoria, I appreciate that." He nods again and walks into his office, but leaves the door open.

Jasper went over all the rules yesterday, which was surprisingly fun for both of them. He made it very clear that while he does expect Victoria to be professional, he also doesn't want a boring office. They also discussed how to space patient times and how to handle disgruntled patients. Though, Jasper had a feeling Victoria could handle people just fine. "Oh Victoria, just finish that paperwork and fax it to that number. I want to make sure you get paid for Friday, okay?"

Victoria nods and smiles at him. "Don't you want to check my address? I could have put this office for all you know."

He laughs out loud at her. "I can read people pretty well. You didn't do that, Victoria."

She laughs back at him but then the phone rings. She picks it and in a cheery voice she chirps, Good morning, Family and Couples Therapy. How may I help you?" Victoria talks to the women on the other end and jots some notes down. After she hangs up she looks over to Jasper, he nods. Walking into his office she sits down quite comfortable in his presence. "So, Sophia and Robert are coming in tomorrow at quarter past ten. They have two boys, six and nine. She is desperate for help."

"Thanks, Victoria." But then Victoria's phone cuts Jasper off

Victoria rolls her eyes. "I am so sorry. I will make sure I tell my sister-in-law to stop calling."

Being the cool guy that Jasper is, he leans back in his chair and listens and puts on his therapist hat. "Is she alright?"

Victoria laughs. "No! She's a lonely, sad and hardened woman. She's very curvy but most guys see that as fat. She's had her heartbroken by her mother and men. She pushes people away so she never has to feel that again. She just started teaching and is paired up with a jerk as her mentor. He just called her fat. She's tough but can't seem to defend herself around him. She's afraid to lose her job," she huffs out, feeling good that she let that out to someone other than family.

"Well, if she's as tough as you say she is, then she's going to have to defend herself. Sometimes men are just plain stupid, but when a woman stands up them they back down fast." Japer states then shakes his head. "My future brother-in-law is a lonely jerk too. He pushes everyone away and acts like he doesn't care. But I know he is lonely and scared to be alone. If he wasn't such an ass I'd suggest a blind date, but I couldn't do that to any woman. He tried to push me out of the family until I had a talk with him. I set him straight and we've been good ever since."

Victoria laughs. "Yeah, I've given up on trying to help her find love. She probably pushed her soul mate away years ago." Victoria notices a photo of a blond couple. The guy looks so much like Doc. "Is that your brother?"

Jasper nods. "Yup, that's my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. They still live in Texas, but are coming up for the wedding in February." He holds his finger up remembering he has to give Victoria something. "My fiancé will not let me back in the house if I don't give you this." He hands Victoria an envelope.

Victoria opens it up and sees that its' a wedding date reminder. "You are being invited to the wedding, obviously, but no gift is necessary. If I didn't invite you, I may not get married." He chuckles aloud.

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate the invite. I'll have to see if Jacob will be in town then. If not I can always bring my sister." Victoria's phone rings again. I am so sorry. I will make sure I talk to her about this.

He smiles. "No worries, Victoria."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward hurries down the hall; he can't believe he's running late to the staff meeting. It's all her fault. If he hadn't have been thinking about her and feeling guilty for accidentally insulting her, he'd be on time. He fucking hates her.

Edward walks into the library and sees a seat right next to her. She looks up at him hoping that he sits next to her. Hoping that they can start over for the students. Tomorrow's the first day and she has some questions for him.

Rosalie watches him roll his eyes and walks past a crowded room to sit on a radiator. She holds back her tears. Why does he hate her so much? She's the last person who wants to make friends, but to be rude and ignore her? He's her mentor for fuck's sake—he should be helping her no matter what.

Edward looks back in her direction and the guilt hits him again, which only makes him angrier. He hates feeling bad for her. He can tell she's holding back tears, but knows they are only tears of frustration because she can't get his money.

Suddenly a man sits down next to Rosalie. He smiles big at her and holds out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton, gym teacher and coach. Finally I get to meet you _and_ sit next to you. How lucky am I?"

She can tell he's a jerk and thinks he's a player. Reluctantly she shakes his hand and introduces herself.

Mike thinking he's won her over, starts to tell funny incidences that have happened in school. She laughs a few times.

Edward watches the entire interaction and feels jealously creep up on him. Mike Newton is the biggest womanizer there is. He's a fucking sleaze ball who only pretends to like a girl. He fucks 'em and leaves 'em. Edward at least tells them upfront. Mike strings them along. He watches Rosalie laugh at his jokes and he fights the urge to run over and punch Mike in the face.

He sighs and reminds himself that if she's stupid enough to fall for Mike then she deserves what she gets. Edward keeps an eye on Rosalie as Principal James leads the meeting and introductions of new staff. It angers him that Rosalie has not even looked his way once.

After the meeting, Edward follows Rosalie as she walks to her car. Edward gets in his Volvo and watches her slump down in her Honda. She drops her head to her hands and looks as if she's crying. He knows she's crying because of him. Guilt overwhelms him, causing him to get more pissed. "This is fucking bullshit." He barks out to himself.

He starts the car and drives past her, slowing down just enough to look at her.

She happens to look up and sees him glaring at her. She can't believe he caught her crying, she can't control he tears that fall even more by his glare. She turns her head and wipes them away as he speeds off.

He slams the steering wheel repeatedly, pissed at himself. Why is he letting her get to him? Why does he feel so fucking bad? He heads off to the gym to work out whatever this shit is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Esme is weeding her bushes outside but is interrupted by the laugher of her son and daughter-in-law. She turns to see Emmett carrying over two large bags of soil. "These were on sale, so I picked them up Esme." Alice chirps almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Esme beams with pride. "Thanks Alice, I know how much you love a sale."

Emmett looks hurt, "Hey, what about me? I brought them over."

Esme laughs at her son and puts a hand on his shoulder. "

Thank you for bringing these bags over Emmett." He smiles and kisses his mother's cheek. Emmett walks them over to the shed, leaving his mother and wife to talk.

Esme and Alice talk about inviting the neighbors over for dinner Friday night. They stop talking when they see a car pull in the driveway. Esme immediately recognizes Rosalie, but sees that she's crying. She all but runs to her house and drops books in the process. Both Alice and Esme run over to help her.

"_Fuck_!" Rosalie screams out and then stops and looks at the two women helping her. She wants to thank them but also wants them to mind their fucking business.

"Oh Rosalie, are you okay dear? I know you don't have to tell me anything. But as a mother you look like someone hurt you." Esme whispers out.

Rosalie looks over to the other woman. She's petite and thin with spiky hair. Her smile is almost as big as her face. Rosalie guesses she's going to be a nosy pain in the butt. Rosalie wants to be left alone, but something about Esme makes Rosalie want to confide in her. Rosalie shakes her head. "My mentor at the middle school is an asshole. He hates me for no reason at all, insulted my weight and gives me dirty looks whenever he can. I normally don't care what people think, but he's supposed to be helping me. What did I do to him?" Rosalie cries out, wiping her tears away.

Alice shakes her head. "Men are such jerks. Let me know if you want my husband to take care of him. Emmett hates when women are treated like shit."

mmett walks over hearing what Alice just said. Between that and this woman crying, he's fuming thinking that some man just attacked her. "What the fuck happened. Are you okay?" He barks out.

Alice puts her hands on his chest. "Don't worry, babe. She's fine. Just some jerk she works with at the middle school. " Emmett and his mother both look at each other, praying that the jerk isn't Edward. "Rosalie, dear, this is my son Emmett and his wife Alice."

Emmett nods at Rosalie. If it is Edward, he's going to kick his bony ass.

"Nice to meet you both." Rosalie replies and tries o think of an excuse to get inside. Just as she's about to make something up, Victoria pulls into the driveway.

Esme smiles and waves at Victoria who walks over with a sleeping JJ in his car seat. Esme puts her hands around Alice shoulders. Victoria, it's so nice to finally meet you. You're husband had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. This is my son Emmett and his wife Alice." Esme motions over to Victoria. "This is Victoria and her son JJ."

Victoria loves Esme immediately, she's beyond nice. Jacob was right, she's a lovely woman.

Emmett and Alice walk around Esme and peer down to see the sleeping little guy. Emmett pulls Alice into his shoulder. "He's so beautiful." He whispers, afraid to wake the little guy up. Alice looks up at Emmett and smiles.

Victoria notices that Rosalie's been crying. "What else did that jerk do to you? I swear if I ever get a hold of him, I'll rip his balls right off." She grunts then looks up to apologize.

Alice laughs and motions to Emmett. "If you need any help, he'll be more than willing," Alice pipes out. Emmett nods, his face shows how serious he is.

Esme knows that if it is Edward, they will figure it out eventually. "Victoria, Rosalie, we would like to invite your family over for dinner Friday night." Esme sings out, Alice nods in agreement.

Rosalie wants no part of it and Victoria knows that. So she quickly speaks, "Oh Esme, that would be lovely. Thanks so much. Jacob will be home and I'm pretty sure Carlisle will be home too."

JJ starts to fuss. Rosalie is thrilled; she needs to get inside and away from them. Maybe she can think of an excuse to bail on Friday? "Well it was nice to meet you all. But, I better get him in and fed or he'll scream his lungs out."

Alice and Emmett smile hugely, "Nice to meet you all." Alice chirps out and walks away hand in hand with Emmett.

As they walk back Esme starts to think about Jacob again. "You know, it's still bothering me. I know him from somewhere, but just can't put my finger on it. He's a lovely man though."

Emmett puts his hand on Esme's shoulder. "You know if that jerk is Edward, it's gonna be awkward, right?"

Before Esme can respond, Alice giggles. "Or maybe they'll get along." They both stop and look at her. Emmett shakes his head. "No way Alice, you know how Edward feels about being set up. And that Rosalie seems pretty aloof. That is not a good combination. Don't get involved." He warns her.

She smiles at him and lightly pushes him. "I'm not going to get involved. I'm just saying that she might be his perfect match. But I won't get involved. I promise." Emmett and Esme look at her, knowing that she won't be able to help herself.

**A/N:**. What an ass Edward is. Maybe Rosalie is exactly what he has been looking for. Did he blow his chances with Rosalie? Will she ever stand up to him? What will happen when they realize they are not only co-workers, but neighbors?

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 3. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.**.

_Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	3. CH3 Can't Get you out of my Head

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyer is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

**MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME PREREADER**** LadyTazz and**** MY BETA ****Millie/PerAmore91****, ****they're all beyond incredible. **

**CH 3 Can't Get you out of my Head**

Rosalie walks into the staff room to make a few copies. Coming early was smart, because she'll be able to get a couple days worth of work done and be ahead of the game. When she sees the machine she stops short. Never before has she seen a computer screen attached to a printer. As she tries to figure out how to make a few simple copies, the machine beeps away, louder each time.

Edward walks in and sees her there trying to figure out what to do. Why is she here early? And why is she trying to break the new printer? He notices her ass in that long skirt and wants to feel what she's hiding between her legs. He bets that she has the tastiest pussy. He shakes his head angrily at his thoughts.

"You're breaking our machines now?" Edward says. She's obviously too stupid to know how to work it; it's not hard at all.

He knows she's pretending not to know how to make copies just to work him over, but he's too smart for her. Ignoring her expectant smile, he cuts in front of her, clears the machine, presses a flurry of buttons, and loads his papers. She can't actually need his help; she's probably trying to trick him. All women these days are the same—deceptive and artificial.

Rosalie steps aside, smiling at Edward, but her face drops when he loads his own papers. As the copier spits out paper after paper, Rosalie's gratitude turns to rage. Then Edward has the audacity to roll his eyes at her—as if somehow, she was in the wrong. She can't believe what an asshole he is. How could he be so mean? Even if he hates her, he's supposed to be her mentor. She goes back to the copier and, once again, tries to figure out what the hell to do. Thankfully, another teacher—one who isn't on a power trip obviously meant to compensate for a needle dick—walks in and shows her what to do.

As she walks past his door she glares at him. She wants to run in and bash his head against the wall until his tiny brains fall out. Giving her a pompous smirk and eye roll, he looks down. She hates him so much, more than she has ever hated anyone.

After lunch duty, Rosalie walks back to her room and sits down and starts planning for next week. She's interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ms. Cullen," Principal James says , "I'm not sure if Mr. Mason explained correctly, but you have outside duty on Wednesdays after lunch."

Rosalie feels her face turn bright red, —she wants to cry. He did that on purpose to make her look stupid. He probably even ran to Principal James to tell him she didn't want to do outside duty.

"Oh, Principal James, I am so sorry,." Rosalie frantically blurts out as she puts on her jacket and rushes outside. She sees Edward smirking at her and does her best to hold back the tears. Once outside, the other teachers look at her and turn away. Great, the principal and teachers think she doesn't want to do her fair share. After taking a few breaths she walks to the other side of the playground to make it less obvious that she is being snubbed. She needs this job, but is it worth the shit?

Edward walks by the window and looks down at the teachers outside. Rosalie is standing by herself outside. The other bitchy teachers are all talking together. Guilt and sorrow hit him hard. He should have told her, he knows how those teachers have their cliques. Mother would not be pleased with him. She lets him slack on some things, but this would kill her. He should apologize for that. What he did was pretty low, even if she is a typical sneaky woman.

Edward gathers his things to leave for the day and decides to apologize for before. As he walks to her classroom he sees Rosalie with her head on the desk. Her shoulders bobbing up and down. He knows she's crying. Why was he such a dick? He didn't mean to be? He just wants to be left alone. Should he apologize anyway?

He shakes his head, ; she wouldn't accept it anyway. Images of her slowly taking off that skirt flash in his mind. Why is he fantasizing about her? What is she to him? Resentment fills up in him again as he walks away.

Rosalie gets home and sees her dad playing with JJ on the floor. Carlisle's such a proud grandfather. Rosalie gets down on the floor with them, and JJ smiles at his aunt. "Jacob took Victoria out for dinner, and I got to spend time with my special guy here." Carlisle says as he tickles JJ on the belly.

He can tell by the worry written all over her face, that she's about to burst into tears. She may hide her tears around others, but he knows how fragile his daughter truly is.

"Rosie tell me what's wrong. I may not be able to solve it, but I will listen without any judgments or advice." That was the best thing about her dad, he truly would listen and let her vent. Never once did he give advice unless she asked for it. He didn't try to change her. He knew who she was. She just wished she wouldn't be so hateful. She knows that her unhappiness kills her father.

"He's so mean to me and I did nothing to him. He hates me, absolutely hates me and I don't have a clue why. He told me to not bother him, cracked on my weight, ignores me in front of others and purposely didn't tell me about outside duty to make me look stupid. The principal thinks I tried to get away with outside duty and thinks he's the golden teacher. I hate going to work. I want to tell him off, but don't want to lose this job," she moaned out just as the tears fell again. Carlisle hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead.

His heart ached for Rosalie. She is an intelligent, independent, and wonderful person. Losing her mother like she did hurt her deeply. One bad relationship with a user made Rosalie truly believe people are no good. But if a person is able to prove that they are one of the good ones, Rosalie protects them with all her heart. He truly hopes that she is able to find love soon or she'll become a lonely bitter woman. This is _not_ what he wanted for his daughter.

JJ sneezes and scares himself. Rosalie and Carlisle laugh hard at this and tickle JJ. No matter how bleak her job may seem, her nephew always makes her feel better.

Rosalie takes the bottle of wine into her room. She's glad she chose the room further away from Victoria and Jacob. She didn't want to hear them get freaky at night and she didn't want them to hear her pleasure herself. She sits on her bed and takes another big chug right from the bottle. Why bother wasting a glass? She intends to finish the bottle tonight.

She lies down and pulls down her pajama pants. She runs her hands down and rubs her clit. The immediate contact makes her bite her lip in pleasure. She doesn't need a man; her hand gives her all the pleasure she needs. Rubbing her clit back and forth causes her walls to contract and she lowers her fingers to her opening and slowly pushes in, enjoying how wet her pussy is.

Increasing the speed of her fingers, she wants to find that release fast. She curves her fingers up, hitting her g-spot. She tries to convince herself that no man will ever be able to satisfy her this way. She's getting close and moves her fingers faster. Her hips buck up and her legs begin to kick as she feels her pussy growing wetter. She loves the sounds of her wet pussy, and that brings her even closer to her desired orgasm. Slowly moving her other hand down, she gently rubs her clit, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. to moan aloud. Quickly she throws that hand over her mouth, as she plunges her fingers in faster and harder. Continuing to finger herself, letting one orgasm hit after another.

When she can no longer take the pleasure she slows her fingers down. She then realizes she forgot to put a towel down. She shakes her head, and wipes herself with the discarded panties. Walking to the closet she gets clean sheets and lays them on the bed. She wonders if Edward has ever made a woman cum hard like that. She rolls her eyes at that thought of him. What is she thinking? He's probably a virgin with a small dick.

After she's made her bed, she lies down on the fresh sheets stretching out. His face pops in her head again. Why does she keeping thinking about him? She hates him so much, but her pussy begins to ache. She moves her hand down to her pussy again as she reaches over to grab a towel. She positions it under her body and rubs her tender clit again. She rolls on her side playing softly with her body as images of Edward dance in her head. She visualizes his soft lips against hers. His hard body, pushing into her, while he sucks on her breasts. She hates herself for feeling this way about him, but she can't stop herself as she orgasms to Edward.

**A/N:**. Why does Edward denying what he is feeling? Maybe Rosalie is exactly what he has been looking for. Did he blow his chances with Rosalie? Will she ever stand up to him? What will happen when they realize they are not only co-workers, but neighbors?

**Reviewers will get a special teaser for CH 4. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.**.

_Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	4. CH 4 What a Coincidence

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyer is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

**MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME PREREADER ****JaysBabycakes73****and****MY BETA Mi****llie/PerAmore91****, they're all beyond incredible.**

CH 4 What a Coincidence

Rosalie walks up and down the aisles, handing out papers to the students. He's sitting on his ass doing nothing, as usual. During the planning sessions, he just laughed at her when she tried come up with co-teaching lesson. When he didn't laugh at her, he just ignored her and read the paper. Not only did he hate her, he was going to make her look bad as a teacher.

She reluctantly hands him a packet. He takes it, quickly looks at it and tosses it on the desk. It takes all her strength to not smack him upside the head with the book on the edge of the desk.

Her visions of his torture are interrupted by the students' complaints about the work. She tries to get them to do their work, but their protests get louder. She turns back to the dipshit; he's chuckling while reading his paper.

He finds this rather amusing; he tried to be nice to her after how he got in her trouble the other day. But she decided to hold a grudge with him and just wanted to plan out the lessons. That was a mistake; never will he try to be nice to her again. She just wanted him to plan the lessons for her, now she's shit out of luck and he's enjoying the show.

Rosalie knows she has to act fast or she'll lose even more control of this class. She slams a book down the desk, everyone jumps including the asshole. "Okay, just put your names on the paper for attendance and hand them back to me." They all look at her and quickly scramble to write their names and hand the papers back in. Once she has the papers back she, she walks towards the door and looks at the asshole. "I'll be back in a few—I have names to share with the principal and parents to call."

The students gasp and scream 'no'. Some even beg her not to go. She slowly walks to the front of the room. "Next time, I won't stop. You are to do your work in study skills. It's for your benefit, not mine. Is that clear?" They all look at her and nod.

Edward can't help but stare at her as she gains control of the classroom. The tougher she acts, the sexier she looks. He turns the page in the newspaper and pretends to read, but keeps an eye on her ass instead. It's curvy and squeezable, and he wonders how that ass would look bouncing up and down as she rides his cock. He closes his eyes, to clear that image from his head. The last thing he needs is for her and the students to see the half woody in his pants.

Even though she had the students eating out of her hands by the end of the period, she's fuming. He sat on his ass the entire period, and then had the nerve to ask when she'd come back to teach the skills class again. No job is worth being treated like this. She storms to the door, closes it and then walks back to him.

She takes a deep breath in order to not knock punch him in the face. "I tried to be nice, because I need this job, but no job is worth dealing with you. You don't like me for whatever reason, fine I don't give a fuck. But when you try to make me look bad, that pisses me off. Start acting like an adult and a mentor, or I'll go let Principal James know what an immature asshole you really are." She turns around and walks off, only to stop and look at him again.

"And before you start insulting other people's weight, I'd take a good look at yourself. You're nothing to be swooned over." She opens the door and walks back to her chair and sits down.

She waits and listens to see if he'll come into her room to yell at her. He'll never apologize, he's a cold hearted bastard—she's knows his type. He probably picks up Barbie doll types of girls, fucks them and leaves them. God knows what his family is like. They're probably dicks, just like him.

Edward watches her leave and tries to remain in control. The entire time she yelled at him, all he could do was just sit there in shock. Never has a woman told him off in quite that manner. Usually, they're groveling or complaining about him not spending money. She just wanted him to do what he was supposed to, nothing more. Before he has time to think about it further, the bell rings and it's his turn for outside duty. He sighs, gets his coat, and walks to the door. He looks in the hallway to make sure she's not there. He's too embarrassed to run into her right now.

As Rosalie is walking to the door to leave, he's there holding it open for her. He has to find a way to make up for his behavior, and he wants to catch a glimpse of that ass again. She glares at him with nothing but hate and walks to the other door, and makes sure to pull it closed behind her. He can drop dead for all she cares.

Edward slides into his bed and stares up at the ceiling trying to clean images of her yelling at him. But all he can see is how red her face was, almost glowing. Her breasts heaving as she yelled at him. He slowly slides his hand down his pants and grips his hard cock, wishing it was her mouth. He moves it up and down slowly, squeezing the head. Rubbing his balls in his other hand, tears fall down his face. He wants her so bad. Why is he going mad over her?

His stomach tightens as he imagines her slowly stripping for him, red lace panties and bra—her curves so soft and tasty. He bites on his far arm as he blows his load, his release falling on his stomach and chest. Once he calms down, he gets upset and confused again. What is happening to him?

Rosalie walks in the staff room to make copies and sees _him a_t the machine. She waits off to the side, wondering if he'll say something to her after her rant yesterday. He doesn't even look at her. He's either a pussy or truly an asshole.

As he walks by, he's so busy watching her body that his papers drop out of his hand all over the floor. Why is he so clumsy right now?

Her instinct is to help him, because that's the type of person she is. But because it's him, she walks right over the papers and makes her copies. He can rot in hell for all she cares.

He doesn't blame her for not helping him, but didn't she see the coffee and the note on her desk? It's not an apology, but he's trying.

Mike walks in and spots Rosalie. He takes this as his chance to get to know her better. Walking past Edward, he goes right up to Rosalie. "How you doing this morning?" he asks and Rosalie thinks it was him who left the coffee on her desk. "Did you get me that coffee? How did you know how I take it?"

Mike has no idea what she's talking about, but takes credit for it. It's the best way to get into those panties. "Yup, I have my ways."

"That was sweet of you. It's nice to know there are gentlemen in this world." Rosalie says loudly as she walks out of the room with Mike following close behind her. Rosalie gets to her room and goes to her desk. She wishes this guy would leave her alone. It was a nice gesture to buy her coffee, but how the fuck did he know how she took it? That creeps her out.

Then she notices an orange sticky note under the coffee. She reads it to herself.

_Light and sweet, right?_

_Edward_

She can't believe it? Edward got her the coffee. Then why did Mike take credit for it? Why didn't Edward say anything in the copy room? Was this his lame way of apologizing? Only children apologize like this.

She's brought back to Mike's endless chattering about going out one night. She can't help but think what a jerk he is. "So, how did you know I liked my coffee black?"

Mike shrugs. "I think I overheard you one time. So, anyway, you have plans this weekend?"

He's so full of shit. "Actually I do. I have plans all weekend, Mike."

"Okay, well. Maybe next weekend then, Rosalie," he spurts out, dejected. She bites her lip to not tell him she caught him his lie. She sits down and begins to sort her papers, ignoring him. Finally he gets the hint and leaves her room.

Edward wants to throw Mike through a window, how could he take credit for the coffee? If she thinks that womanizer got her the coffee, then she's more stupid than she looks. She deserves to be taken advantage of by him. He storms off back to his room.

Realizing he has to give her some paperwork that was put in his room by accident. He reluctantly walks to her room, but stops short at the door. She sees his note on the coffee and reads it while Mike is blabbering on like a school girl. She looks at Mike, but he can't read the emotion on her face. She says a few things to him and he goes to walk out.

Edward quickly walks back to his classroom and watches Mike walk down the hall. Once Mike is out of eye shot, he walks back to Rosalie's room and looks at her through the door. She's looking at the note with confusion written all over her face. Maybe he can start over with her? But then his heart is ripped out of his chest, as she rips it up and throws it on the floor.

Rosalie gets ready to go over to Esme's house for dinner. She'd rather eat by herself and watch TV. There' will be so many questions. It's better to not get mixed up in other people's lives. Why did Victoria have to answer for her?

"Come on, Rosalie. Stop stalling." Jacob yells from downstairs. She reluctantly stomps down the stairs and slowly puts on her jacket.

"You would normally be alone on a Friday night. You should be happy that you have plans." Victoria snaps at her and pushes her out the door. Jacob follows with JJ in his arms and bags over his shoulder.

Victoria knocks on the door and Esme immediately opens it, beaming. "I'm thrilled you could all make it tonight." Esme cheerfully says.

"Carlisle got called to work. There was an emergency at the hospital," Victoria replies.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My daughter, Bella, almost had to get called in for that." Esme says as she moves aside to let them in the house. She touches Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob is Victoria's husband and JJ's dad. Jacob this is my son, Emmett, and his wife, Alice."

Alice smiles at Jacob, but Emmett starts to jump up and down. "Holy shit! You're Jacob Cullen. Catcher for the Seattle Mariners." He grabs Alice and starts to shake her, "Take my picture." He screams out.

Jacob laughs, usually the women react like that. Alice laughs at him, "Sorry, my husband is a big kid sometimes."

There is an uncomfortable silence for a minute, so Esme clears her throat. "Victoria, how is your new job?" Victoria nods, appreciative of the break of silence. "He's very nice. I went on quite a few interviews for creepy doctors. He's a young psychologist, but cool, professional and a gentleman.

Emmett laughs, "Wouldn't it be funny if that was Jazz?" Suddenly there is a knock at the door. It opens and in walks Bella and Jasper, hand in hand. Jasper and Victoria spot each other. He chuckle's and she turns a bright red. "Oh man, I should have bet on that Emmett guffaws out."

Esme introduces them all to one another. Despite Victoria's proposal that she find another job if he is uncomfortable with her working for him and being a neighbor, he has no problems with that, and is thrilled to meet her baseball hubby. "As long as I get his autograph, I'm good." Jasper declares.

Jacob shakes his hand, happy to meet the man she is working for. His wife's a beautiful woman; he's glad that her boss is not only taken, but smitten with his fiancé.

"Maybe we could all get tickets to a game?" Jasper asks, joking around.

Jacob was serious as ever. "I will look into that."

"You know?" Emmett begins talking, but looking at Rosalie. "I wonder if our brother is that teacher that's been giving you hard time. If I'm wrong, I'll eat healthy meals all week, Alice."

Alice giggles and shakes Emmett's hand. "You're on, but that's just too much of a coincidence. But, if you're right, you get to eat what you want for dinner, for a whole week."

Rosalie laughs. "I have to agree with your wife, I doubt that someone so pathetic and uncouth could be related to any of you. I don't think I've ever met anyone as vindictive and evil as him before." She meant that, and despite them being annoying, they did seem like wonderful people and a close family. Much like her own family.

"So, could I hold your son?" Alice asks Victoria. Victoria happily hands JJ over; she can tell Alice is thrilled to hold her son. JJ laughs and bounces on Alice's lap. He loves attention.

Esme looks on as Jacob, Jasper and Emmett talk sports; Rosalie and Bella chat about the hospital that Bella and Carlisle work for; and Alice and Victoria talk about babies and play with JJ. Esme can't help but feel disappointed that Edward is late. He better show up soon; he needs to stop isolating himself.

Edward hears laughter and talking as he stands at the door. He hates mingling and talking stupid shit with people. He'd rather be up in his room dreaming of Rosalie's curves around his body. He looks to the empty house, the house that's technically his. He doubts he'll ever live in there, let alone raise a family in that house.

He puts his key in the door and opens it. He walks in slowly and sees a million faces look at him. But there's one face he never expected to be in his house. Why is she in his living room talking to his sister?

Rosalie looks up and feels her skin crawl. It can't be, not him. Why of all the men in the world, does the asshole have to be her neighbor? She can't breathe as tries to think of a way out of this situation.

**A/N:**. Edward jerking off to Rosalie? WOW! Can you believe what a douche that Mike is, taking credit for someone else's coffee? Can't believe Edward bought her a coffee and wrote that note. Wonder how they will all react to Edward walking in? This could go so many ways.

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 5. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.**.

_Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	5. CH 5 Can I Believe You?

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

BIG **SEXY** THANK YOU TO My PreReader **MrsK1981 **and My Beta **IamTheAlleyCat**

**CH5 Can I Believe You? **

Edward is staring at Rosalie. She is glaring back at him, and hate is filling the air. He despises that she's in his house finding out all his dirty secrets. Embarrassment radiates around her. She just called him evil in front of his family.

Everyone is looking back and forth, waiting for something, anything to happen. The air is thick with anxiousness and confusion. Thankfully, Emmett breaks the silence with loud guffaw. "I win! I get dinner my way all week!"

Edward just glares at him, not knowing the details of the bet, but he thinks that he has a pretty good guess.

Rosalie turns to Bella."I am so sorry that I spoke about your brother that way. That was—"

Bella cuts her off ,"He's my brother, and I feel the same way about him. No worries."

Edward walks in, takes off his coat, and walks over to his mother.

She puts her arms around her son and smiles at everyone. "This is my son, Edward. Edward this is Victoria and Jacob and their son, JJ. You know Rosalie— " Some snickers can be heard around the room, "—Rosalie and Jacob's father, Carlisle, is one of the ER doctors at the same hospital as Bella."

Edward nods at everyone and quickly glares at Rosalie, who appears to be pissed. Now he's her neighbor?

As they sit down to dinner, Rosalie and Edward are seated as far from each other as possible, but this leads them to see each other quite clearly, which is worse. It has now become a competition of who can give each other the worst dirty looks.

Although Edward hates that she's in his house, he can't stop looking at Rosalie. That pink top clings to her round breasts, making them look more luscious than ever. He only wants to go upstairs and jerk off to her again, but he can't, with all these people in his house.

The feel of his eyes on her only fuels her hate for him. She gives him her best _I hate you and hope you die _look. He rolls his eyes at her, and she is imagining stabbing his eyes out with her fork.

"So, this is quite the coincidence," Jasper points out, trying to get rid of the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, no shit." Emmett guffaws, earning a stern look from his mother.

"Well, how do you all like living in Seattle?" Esme asks, looking at Jacob and Victoria.

Jacob puts his fork down. "I'm loving it, and I know Victoria is enjoying the neighborhoods, her job, and the town. Our father has nothing but nice things to say about the hospital."

"Well, that is wonderful." Esme smiles, and then looks at Rosalie. "How is your job?"

Rosalie looks at Jacob, who gives her a warning glance. She sighs but can't help herself. "Except for a few jerks, I like the school, and the students are good kids."

Edward laughs aloud at that, causing Esme to glare at him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Esme. How did you come into all these houses?" Victoria asks, trying to change the subject and genuinely curious.

Esme looks down. "Well, it's a sad story with a happy ending, of sorts. My husband, Phil, was killed in a car crash one night. While going out on a grocery run for me, he was hit by a car and killed. Bella was only two at the time. If I didn't have my three wonderful kids to care for, I am sure I would have died of a broken heart. Thankfully, between his life insurance and what we got from the lawsuit, I was left with a substantial amount of money. It was then that I decided I didn't want my children to have to worry about their future when they had already lost a father. I bought all of this land and the houses. Each one of my children has a house. Edward's is all ready for him but he's waiting for the perfect woman before he moves in."

It's Rosalie's turn to snort aloud and mumble under her breath, "Well, that house is going to be empty for a long time."

Victoria glares at Rosalie with daggers of death in her eyes. Rosalie ignores her looks. _So what, his dad died. Does that give him a right to treat everyone like shit? He probably would have been an asshole even if his father were still alive. _

Jacob appreciates Esme's honesty, and trying to shut Rosalie up, he decides that he will share their story too. "Well, we had a loss in our family too. My biological parents died in a car crash when I was five. Carlisle and Tanya were friends with my parents, so they adopted me. Rosalie was the best big sister a scared little kid could ask for. But everything changed after a year. Our mother became addicted to drugs, and no matter how hard she fought to win the battle, it defeated her. She overdosed after three years. Even though Aunt Carmen helped us out, it was hard on dad."

Edward looks at Rosalie, feeling bad for her. There was a female student who recently lost her mother to drugs, and it broke Edward's heart. She was just a kid; she shouldn't have had to deal with that shit. He wonders how much it broke Rosalie.

As Edward watches her, she catches his eyes and, mistaking his look for one of contempt, rolls her eyes at him. He assumes that she's just a bitch and would've been a bitch even if her mother was a happy homemaker.

Jasper, always the great communicator, clears his throat and holds Bella's hand. "Perhaps our families' meeting was a way to help each other heal. We can understand each other's situations. My parents died from carbon monoxide poisoning when my brother and I were off at college. Peter decided to stay and run the family business in Texas. I moved to Washington to attend school here, since it was cheaper. I met Bella in college and knew I was meant to be with her. Emmett and Edward are brothers to me. Not a day goes by, though, that I don't feel guilty for not checking on my parents more often. I know it eats at Peter, too. But it was bitter-sweet. Had it not been for that, I would have never met my Bella."

Bella gently caresses his face with her hand and he rubs her leg.

Rosalie shakes her head and can't keep her mouth shut. "You're not saying that it was meant to be, are you? I know Victoria admires you, but that's ludicrous. My mother choosing drugs over her children was NOT meant to be," she snaps not feeling once ounce of guilt for her reaction.

"Oh, no, Rosalie. Jasper did not mean that. He and I are very close. We had to fight against a common enemy, so we know each other quite well." Alice looks quickly over at Edward, who grits his teeth. "Jasper just means that it was a tragic and horrible situation you were all in, but somehow your souls needed to all come together to heal."

Emmett smiles at Alice and kisses her cheek. Rosalie can't help but stare at them. She always wished she had that but knows she never will.

"That's quite sweet, and I wish I could believe it, but I have only found annoyance so far," Rosalie answers back.

"It is what you make of it," Edward almost whispers out, and everyone looks at him.

Rosalie stabs her potato, wishing it was his face.

Victoria looks over to Alice. "Please don't tell me you have a tragic story, too."

Alice smiles at her. "No, I am very lucky. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, are very much alive and well in Forks. My dad is a police chief there, and my mother is a teacher at the reservation.

"So, how did you two meet?" Victoria asks Alice

Emmett smiles big. "I met Alice when I was shopping for a gift for Bella's birthday. I wanted to get her a cool leather jacket but was confused by the large selection. Most people are afraid to come up to me, thinking I'm intimidating, but she had no fear. She helped me figure out what to get Bella. I knew I had to ask her out on a date." Emmett leans down towards Alice and kisses her forehead.

"And, I still have that jacket!" Bella laughs out.

"Now, what about you two?" Esme asks Victoria and Jacob. "Please tell me you have family still around, dear?"

Victoria smiles sadly at her. "No, my mother had me when she was fifteen. My grandmother Maria raised me. After my grandmother's death, my mother said that I was a legal adult and should handle myself on my own. She ran off with some money she found. Luckily, my grandmother saved enough money to cover almost all of my college tuition, and she hid it in a safety deposit box. I was able to work and take out student loans to cover the rest. While working in the diner, Jacob came in and flirted with me." She looks at Jacob with a soft smile on her lips. "He was trying so hard that he spilled coffee all over his lap. I felt so bad for him I had to accept his offer for a date. I couldn't help but fall in love with him during dinner. I had to convince Rosalie I wasn't the enemy, but soon we became like sisters."

"That explains a lot," Edward boldly says aloud.

"Well, yes, it does, it certainly does. You learn a lot from someone when you first meet them." Rosalie glares at Edward.

Once again, everyone is watching their interaction, knowing they should stop it but too fascinated to actually do it.

"You can also learn a lot about someone when they don't say thank you for a coffee," Edward adds, still pissed that she never thanked him when he went out of his way to apologize. Well, it was _his_ way of apologizing. Edward's fists clench tighter into balls.

Rosalie smirks. "You know, I feel awful. You should have invited Jessica to dinner. It seems that you two are just perfect for each other. I'm sure she would appreciate fake and shallow apologies."

Edward can't believe what she just said. Does she think he likes Jessica? That is just the type of woman he hates. "Well, you should have invited Mike. I think you two would make a perfect match. He takes credit for other people's acts of kindness, and you don't know how to say _thank you_."

As if JJ knew he should act up, he started to cry and fuss. Rosalie took this as a sign to get the fuck out of this pissing contest and away from the big dick with the tiny cock. "I'll take JJ home so you two can stay and enjoy a night out." Rosalie begins to gather up JJ's bag while Victoria puts on his coat.

Esme can feel that despite their angry words, there was something else in there. She just knows it. There has to be. "Edward, why don't you walk Rosalie back to her house?"

Every head turns to Esme as their jaws drop. Did she just suggest that the two people who obviously hate each other walk together? Edward knows that he should do what his mother asked. Even though he hates Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would kick his ass if he didn't, but can't speak or move. What is wrong with him?

Rosalie looks at him. He could have been a gentleman and agreed to walk her home, but he just sits there. He's even an asshole at home. He can't even fucking walk her home? She looks at Esme and very calmly states, "I'd rather eat deep fried dog shit than have him walk me home."

The silence continues until Emmett laughs aloud once more. "Damn, he's my brother, and I feel the same way about him."

Edward glares at Emmett then at Rosalie. "That is fine with me. I've seen more of you than I can stomach." He stands up, throws his napkin down, and walks upstairs as Rosalie walks out the door with JJ.

The silence continues until Bella looks at Esme. "Mom, what in God's name were you thinking?"

Esme shakes her head and looks down feeling dejected and trying to keep the tears away. "I thought perhaps he might just walk her home."

"I just need to say something." Victoria clears her throat, looks around, and continues. "Rosalie is a good person; she just speaks her mind. She has been holding back at work, which is why she just let it fly at dinner."

Alice smiles at Victoria. "Don't worry. Edward needs a good kick in the ass. He's moody and annoying and meaner than he looks. He just needs to see that there _IS_ someone out there for him."

Bella grips Jasper's hand. He knows just by the look that she gives him that she wants to talk to the girls alone."Why don't us men go downstairs for a bit? I have a feeling these ladies want to gossip," Jasper suggests.

Jacob reluctantly follows them downstairs. He's been biting his lip, but this Edward guy is starting to piss him off with the way he's been treating Rosalie. She's a bitch at times, but is still his sister. Once downstairs, he looks at the other men. "So, do I have to worry about Edward hurting my sister?"

Jasper smiles and Emmett shakes his head.

"Not at all," Jasper says. "I think Rosalie is a good match for him. We just have to convince them to give each other a shot. They are both stubborn and moody, almost as if they can cancel out each other's hurt."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "He's all talk, but he's too much of a pussy to do anything drastic."

Jasper rolls his eyes at Emmett's choice of vocabulary.

Meanwhile upstairs, the woman are cleaning up.

"We need to show Edward that Rosalie is the perfect match for him. I don't want to hear that we can't get involved. If we don't do something, then it might be too late for them both," Alice pleads as she wipes the table.

The other ladies all look at one another and nod in unison. Victoria steps forward. "I think we all agree with you, Alice. Rosalie needs Edward. I just have this gut feeling that he may need her too."

"So we do whatever we need to do to get them together," Esme sighs and doesn't care if the men don't want to get involved.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward sits upstairs and feels like a spoiled five-year-old. It was not that long of a walk; she's his neighbor, for heaven's sake. Emmett and Jasper are going to break his balls for not walking her home. The look on his mother's face when he refused broke his heart, but Rosalie's face hurt him even more. Did she want him to walk her home? She was giving him death glares all night, how could she want him to walk her home? Maybe because he had money? No, she doesn't seem impressed by that. He rolls onto his stomach and screams into his pillow. He's so fucking confused.

The next day at school, Rosalie ignores Edward and pretends he doesn't exist. Was she upset about him being her neighbor or walking not walking her home? Sitting at his desk, he watches her walk by to the staff room. He likes to keep his door open so he could get glimpses of her as she walks back and forth. Today she's wearing a purple dress that outlines every one of her luscious curves. Who needs to show skin when you got curves like that? Though he wonders what her legs look like, he bets they're curvy and soft and look great in pants.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rosalie gets JJ all to herself tonight. Jacob and Victoria are on a group date with Emmett and Alice and Jasper and Bella. Rosalie's father is working again tonight, or so he said. She is certain that there is something he isn't telling her, but she's not sure what it is but hopes that he met someone. He needs someone to share his life with. Rosalie Unlike herself, Rosalie thought that her father needs a companion. He's been alone for far too long.

Rosalie puts a giggling JJ in his stroller. "You ready for walk handsome?"

JJ smiles back at Rosalie, and she kisses his cute little nose. She pushes him out of the door and takes off walking around the cul-de- sac.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps behind her. She stops and turns around, pointing pepper spray at the person behind her. She's shocked and pissed to see Asshole himself. "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

He fears that she just might spray him with the pepper spray, so he slowly backs up. "I just thought I'd join you. It's not safe to walk alone, even in our neighborhood."

Rosalie huffs as she puts the pepper spray back in her pocket. "Any stranger is better company than you," she snaps and instantly regrets it. She hates the angry person he's made her become. She can swear she saw a frown form on his face briefly, and her heart twinges with pain for a second.

"Well, you've got me as company. I'll just follow along. You don't have to talk to me," he's pissed at her comment, but he's too worried about her walking alone to leave.

Shaking her head, she continues walking, pretending he's not there.

Edward has to say something; his heart demands it. "Listen, I never apologize, but I'm sorry if I was rude to you. I just don't—"

Rosalie puts her hand up. "Why did you get me that coffee? If you hate me so much and I'm such a nuisance at school, if I'm a fat pain in the ass, why get me the coffee?" she snaps, holding back her tears.

"I never said you were fat. I was trying to be funny, either. I didn't realize that you were uncomfortable about your weight. Why do all the beautiful women think they're fat?" he snaps back but right away feels even dumber for having called her beautiful. She'll think he's lying or just an ass.

"What is your problem? You're nice one minute than an asshole the next. I don't believe you." While turning around to get away from him, she trips on a rock. Her ankle turns, and she cries out in pain. "OH, FUCK!" Thankfully, JJ is in a deep sleep and doesn't hear her scream. Edward runs over to her to help her up, but she pushes him away. "I don't need your help," she yells at him and steps away, but that only causes more pain.

Her face is flush, and her natural features stand out even more. Despite feeling badly that she is in pain, he finds her so beautiful in this moment. He can't help but want to undress her in that moment. "You need help, whether you like it or not. How are you going to get yourself and JJ home? Lean on me, while I push the stroller."

She hates that she needs him, but she knows that she has no choice. She wraps her arm around his shoulders and leans on him while he puts his arm around her waist. She fits right into him perfectly. The feeling of her against him takes his breath away. He has to stop moving for a moment as he fights the urge to pull her into a kiss. He shakes his head and pushes the stroller while helping her walk to her house.

She knew it; he felt disgust at the feel of her body against his. He can't stand her and was just trying to be nice. Embarrassment, rejection, and unworthiness all fill her body, and she can't fight the tears. They flow down her face as she sobs. Now she's a crying mess added to all the other things he hates about her.

Her tears break his heart. He wants to make them go away but doesn't know how. He walks her in to her house and helps her get on the couch. He unbuckles a now-awake and happy JJ from the stroller and hands him to Rosalie. "Let me look at your ankle to see if it's broken."

He walks into her kitchen, opens the fridge, gets out an icepack, and wraps it in a towel. He walks back over to her and kneels down. Slowly, he rolls up her yoga pants and takes off her sneaker and sock.

She thanks God she shaved but worries that he'll be repulsed by her fat ankle and calf.

He quickly sneaks a peak at her hips and thighs. He can see them much clearer now that she has yoga pants on. Her curves are making it hard for him to keep his dick down. "I didn't think you owned a pair of pants. You only wear skirts to school."

"I didn't think you even looked in my direction, let alone knew what I wear," Rosalie answers in utter shock. Was he repulsed or turned on? She couldn't tell and felt a little embarrassed. Did he just flirt with her?

"Well, it looks like just a sprain. Keep the ice on it, and I'll check it again in an hour." He stands back up, getting one last glance at between her legs and finds himself wondering how she would taste. What is wrong with him?

"Check it again?" she asks, confused.

He chuckles at her confused expression. "Well, I can't leave you alone here, not only would my mother kill me, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do. What were you going to have for dinner? I can make it for you." He hopes she doesn't fight him too much on this. He needs to do this for her. If he walks out, he'll never forgive himself. Something deep inside of him wants to help her.

Hesitating for a moment, she thinks about it. The sensible thing is to accept his help, even though it kills her to do so. She hopes her father gets home soon from wherever he is. "Fine. I was going to make chicken enchiladas. Everything is on the counter, and the shredded chicken is in the fridge. JJ's food is on the counter. Just heat it up in the microwave for thirty seconds."

Smiling at her, he gets started. Why does this make him feel ecstatic? Why is making her dinner bringing a smile to his face? Maybe he just wants to please his mother. Yeah, that has to be it.

While playing with JJ on the couch, she watches him make dinner. Visions of him as a husband and father run through her mind. What the fuck is she thinking? She shakes her head to get them out of there. Her thoughts are interrupted when he announces that dinner is served. Rosalie just stares at the table. He set it quite nicely. He even put the vase with flowers in the middle of the table. Why does he go through all that trouble for her?

"I need to change JJ's diaper first." She reaches into the diaper bag, pulls out the diapers and wipes, and changes JJ on the couch.

Edward watches her in awe. Visions of her changing his kids flash in his mind. He rolls his eyes and curses himself for thinking that. He holds out his hand for the dirty diaper, throws it out, and washes his hands.

He walks over and helps her get up and strap JJ into his high chair. He holds out the chair for Rosalie and helps get her seated. While Rosalie sets up JJ's food and begins to feed him, Edward puts the tacos on Rosalie's and his plates.

"Thank you." It kills her to thank him, but she has to. She takes a bite. She's starving and no man, not even an asshole who thinks she fat, will stop her from eating.

Edward watches her, fascinated that she actually eats. Most women would take small bites and save the bigger bites for when he's not looking, but Rosalie doesn't seem to give a shit; she's hungry and eating.

"So, are you all ready for Monday?" Edward asks between bites.

"Why? You need me to do your lessons, too?" Rosalie snaps back and takes a bite of food.

"No. I was trying to make conversation, but if you rather we sit in silence, that is fine."

She feels bad but still can't trust him. "Fine, we can talk. I'm just not sure what your intentions are."

"I'm just trying to prove that I'm not really an asshole, but I doubt you'll ever believe me." He smirks at her, hoping she'll believe him. He means every word.

She bites into her food again. "Well, the best way to not be one is to stop acting like one."

"Perhaps, but it's hard to live that down. Some people don't accept apologies or give second chances."

"Well, after you've been insulted repeatedly and treated like crap, it's hard to give anyone a second chance," she replies back, wanting to believe him but afraid to.

"We can start over. I can have a do-over on Monday morning. We can pretend that it's the first day, when you introduced yourself to me, all over again," Edward suggests and hopes that she will accept the offer.

She glares at him. He has a point, but he was so rude to her in the beginning. She wonders if he'll be an asshole on Monday morning. Against her better judgment, she nods. "Okay."

After they finish eating, he clears the table and cleans up. "Do you need help bringing JJ upstairs to bed? I can help you until they get home. "

She wants him to leave so she can process this whole situation, but she does need the help. Reluctantly, she nods as she hands him JJ.

While holding JJ securely in his arms, he lets Rosalie lean her body on him as they walk up the stairs. Will they pass her room as they walk to JJ's? Will her door be open? What will her room look like? Will her bed be all ruffles and laces or modern and sexy? Sadly, he finds two closed doors and assumes one of them leads to her bedroom.

He helps her into JJ's room and to his dresser. He puts JJ on the bed and tickles him while Rosalie gathers up his pajamas, overnight diaper, wipes, and diaper cream.

Edward moves out of the way to let Rosalie change him and get him ready for bed. He watches her as she carefully and lovingly changes JJ and places him in his crib. She kisses him softly and slowly walks out with Edward's help. He can't help but inhale the scent of her hair. It's soft and long, and he wonders what it would feel like spread across his bare chest.

Carefully, Edward helps Rosalie down the stairs and into the living room. He prepares to leave but doesn't want to.

Rosalie watches him, afraid that if he leaves, he might be an asshole again on Monday. But then he stops at the door and looks at her.

"Since everyone is out, do you want to watch a movie? Unless...If you want me to go, I understand."

**A/N:** WOW! How do you think the dinner went? He seems to be trying to change, but is it too late? Will she accept his offer and let him stay for a movie? Or will she be too afraid to let herself open up to him? Will he really be different on Monday?

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 6. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute to write a review.**

_**Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen, I will let you know if you are on the right track...without giving away too much information. **_


	6. Ch 6 What are Your Intentions?

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

BIG **SEXY** THANK YOU TO my PreReader **MrsK1981 **and my Beta **IamTheAlleyCat**

**CH 6 What are Your Intentions? **

Edward stood there, waiting for an answer and feeling stupid.

"No, please stay. If you want." Rosalie cringes. She feels utterly stupid for sounding like she wanted him to stay. What is wrong with her?

Edward's about to sit but then stops and looks at Rosalie. "Do you want popcorn? I can make some, just tell me where you keep it."

Rosalie nods. "It's in the pantry closet, on the third shelf from the top. Bowls are in the cabinet next to the fridge."

Edward gets the popcorn and puts it in the microwave. He opens the cabinet and stares at the various sized bowls. Does he get two small bowls or one large one? If he gets two, then she'll probably think he doesn't want to share with her. If he gets a large one, she'll probably think he's trying something. He rolls his eyes. When did he turn into such a fucking pussy? He grabs the large bowl, puts it on the counter, and waits for the popcorn to finish.

His mind races to her thighs, how curvy they are, and he wonders what kind of panties she is wearing. He can just imagine her nice round ass covered in blue lace. He shakes his head as the microwave beeps, letting him know the popcorn is done. As he pours it in the bowl, he turns around to face Rosalie.

Rosalie has been watching him. He looks so at ease in the kitchen. Then she notices he's just staring at the bowls. He probably wants to use separate bowls but doesn't want to offend her. Then he surprisingly takes out the large one. His tall, lean figure catches her eye, and she wonders just how muscular he really is. Her eyes wonder to his ass. Is he wearing boxers or briefs? Does he seem like a briefs guy? He starts to turn around, and she quickly turns her head to look at her ankle, pretending she's checking on it.

Edwards sees her looking at her ankle. "Do you need more ice?"

"Nope, it looks pretty good now. But I better keep it elevated to make sure," she answers.

Edward walks over and hands her a cup of soda, and she places it on the corner table next to her. He puts his glass on the end table at the other end of the couch. He then looks down at her leg, and that is when they both realize this could be awkward.

Rosalie feels silly, and then she has an idea. "Why don't I rest my leg on a chair so we can put the popcorn between us? I'm sure you don't want my fat leg on your lap."

"Do women say that just so men can compliment them? It's rather annoying." He huffs out.

"I don't need a compliment from you. I am perfectly fine with my body. I saw how disgusted you were to have me lean against you as you helped me home. I wanted to make sure you didn't have to be any closer to me than you had to."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Are you fucking serious? Did I not help you upstairs too? You should know by now that if I didn't want to do something I wouldn't do it. Are you purposely trying to get me to leave?"

"No, I never had anyone just be nice to me before. They always have a secret agenda," Rosalie almost whispers, pissed that she's admitting this to him.

"Well, I do kind of have a secret agenda. If my mother ever found out that I left you alone, it would break her heart. I sort of disappointed her already. I don't want to hurt her even more." Edward sighs, wondering why the fuck he just told her that.

Rosalie laughs. "It's nice to see a grown man still afraid of his mommy."

"Okay, listen, we're adults, right? So why don't you just put your ankle on me, and we'll put the popcorn between us," Edward suggests and sits down before Rosalie can argue with him.

She carefully lays her legs on his lap and, strangely, it feels so comfortable. Her calf is resting very close to his package, and it takes all of her strength to not move her leg closer to feel just how big he is. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

Edward rests his left hand over her ankles and fights the urge to push her calf into his dick. Even more than that, he fights his dick to stay in control. Getting hard now would only create more problems, but feeling her leg against him is so perfect. _Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"So, Jessica seems pretty smitten with you," Rosalie casually comments while watching the movie.

"What?" Edward needs a moment to process what she just said. He sighs. "She is just as disgusting as her clothing. I am surprised parents haven't complained about the way she dresses. Teachers aren't supposed to look like hookers."

Rosalie listens and wonders if he really means that or if he's just hiding a past indiscretion with her.

"I think Mike is after you, though. You seemed pretty cozy with him at the meeting," Edward says, hoping he is wrong.

Rosalie snorts. "Please, he is creepy. I was stuck next to him and had to be nice. Not only does something about him make me feel weird, but he also lied about getting me the coffee."

Edward looks at her, watching her place the popcorn in her mouth. "Well, that's good, because he's a user. He's been on more dates with women than I care to hear him brag about."

Rosalie hides a laugh. Is he jealous of Mike? How could he be? He could have any woman he wanted. It was delusional to think he even thought of her as more than a co-worker. Besides, he admitted that he was only here, helping her, to please his mother.

As the movie progresses, Rosalie feels herself becoming more tired, but she doesn't want to fall asleep on the couch, nor does she want to go to bed. She hates to admit it, but she likes the feeling of her legs on his lap.

The long day takes its toll on Edward, and he begins to yawn. Even though he fights it off, his head slowly rolls back and sleep takes over. Rosalie doesn't notice because she has fallen asleep as well. As Edward falls into a deeper sleep, his head tilts to the right, and he slowly slumps over toward Rosalie. He is now lying by her side, slightly on top of her, while her leg is still on his lap. Both feel quite comfortable in their sleep, almost as if they are in their own beds.

~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle pulls up and parks in front of his house. He knows Jacob and Victoria are out with the neighbors, and Rosalie is probably in her bedroom, watching TV. He looks down at the cleaned Tupperware containers. He knew that he could just have one of the kids return them, but giving them back to Esme McCarty and thanking her for the food in person seemed like a better idea.

He takes the containers, and walks to her door. He knocks firmly and hopes she's home. He sees the curtain on the side of the door open and he smiles.

The door opens and standing there is a stunning sight: a woman of great beauty with soft features. Her long brown hair falls around her shoulders, her womanly curves not changed by her age. He feels like a teenager again and wants to smack himself for thinking about her like that. Here she was being a good neighbor, and all he could think about was her naked body. What a pig.

Esme hears a knock at the door and is caught off guard. Edward is out doing his own thing. The rest of her kids were out tonight on a group date. She looks through the side window and sees a man. She wonders who he is but then notices the Tupperware containers and puts two and two together.

"Good evening, I'm Carlisle Cullen, you must be Esme," Carlisle says, remembering his manners.

Upon opening the door, she is struck by how handsome this man is. He's tall and with firm masculine features that were almost chiseled out of stone, his thick blond hair framing his face. She did not expect Carlisle Cullen to look like a God. She hates that she feels that way. Guilt and shame fill her as she tries to focus on acting like a proper woman.

" Yes, I'm Esme. Glad to finally get to meet you, Carlisle. Please, come in," Esme quickly says, trying to cover up her embarrassment at her inappropriate thoughts. "Rosalie looks just like you."

"Yes, we finally get to meet. Thank you so much for the food. I am often so busy at work, so I don't get to eat homemade meals. This was quite a treat and delicious."

"Well, Carlisle, I am glad you enjoyed it."

Both stand there awkwardly, uncomfortable because of their thoughts. Both know their spouses are gone, but guilt eats at them as they stumble in the beauty of the person in front of them.

"Oh, what am I thinking? Esme, here," Carlisle says as he hands her the containers.

"You're welcome." She wants to invite him in, but that would be too forward of her. Besides, a man with his striking looks probably dates gorgeous women all the time. "Next time we have dinner, I will have to make sure it's on a night you can attend."

Carlisle smiles. He would give anything to have dinner with this woman. Though, she probably has men falling all over her. "I would very much like that, Esme. Thank you again and have a good night."

Carlisle nods his head and walks off, turning around once to see her slowly closing the door. He laughs to himself; he hasn't felt this way in a long time. When Tanya left, he knew she was going to kill herself eventually by overdosing. So when the cops came to his door to give him know, he wasn't surprised; he was prepared. He knew Rosalie would need him.

Carlisle could never look at another woman the same way again. How could he put all his love into a woman that could hurt him and possibly hurt his kids? Besides, no woman ever appealed to him...until tonight.

Esme watches him walk away, and even after she close the door she watches him through the side window. His tall frame and masculine walk sends a shiver down her spine. She misses the feel of a man next to her in bed, misses the feel of a man on top of her. Phil was the only man she had ever been with. After he died, she was too busy to even think about her own needs. Even now, how can she betray the memory of Phil by wanting to be with another man?

~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle walks to his house and, as quietly as possible, opens the door. He's sure Rosalie's sleeping and doesn't want to wake her up. Instead, he's surprised with the image of his daughter when he sees her lying on the couch, asleep, with a strange man sleeping on top of her. He wants to yank the fucker up and throw him out. He restrains himself, knowing his daughter would not let just anyone in the house, let alone allow them to sleep on the couch with her.

He lets go of his fatherly concerns and clears his throat loudly to wake them up. Nothing happens, so he repeats it louder this time and both are awaken by the noise. Edward and Rosalie catch each other's eyes and realize they are laying down, him on top of her. It feels right to them somehow, but then Rosalie catches her father standing there with concern and anger written on his face.

She pushes Edward up. "Dad! You're home. What time is it?"

Carlisle looks at Edward then back at Rosalie.

Edward stands up and holds out his hand. "Sir, I'm Edward McCarty. I live with my mother in the other house. Rosalie was walking JJ and sprained her ankle. I was just helping her out for a bit."

Carlisle shakes his hand. Is this the Edward that has been causing his daughter grief? The man that makes her days at work a living hell? The man that makes her cry? Now he's helping her? What is his game here? He calms himself down, trying not to overreact. His daughter is a grown woman. Carlisle looks down at Rosalie's ankle. "Do you want me to check it out? It could be broken."

"No, I am fine. It's just a sprain. JJ's asleep. I am going to bed. Thank you, Edward. See you at work on Monday."

Edward nods. He can't help but think about the way Rosalie felt under him. However, he can't enjoy that too much. From the look on her father's face, he can tell Carlisle does not like him at all. Edward is sure Rosalie has told her father all about how poorly he's treated her. He feels like a douche, and it's not without reason.

"Well, goodnight, Rosalie," Edwards says and walks out, hoping she felt the same way he did? Could this be the woman he has been waiting for? Could she ever forgive him? Could he have a chance with her?

~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle stays downstairs after Rosalie has gone up to go to sleep. He hates that the man who has been hurting her has been in their house. She's been hurt by men before who used her till they found someone else. He can't bear to watch that happen to her again. He doesn't want to confront her, but he does want to know what is going on. Jacob and Victoria would know, he decides.

His mind is flooded again with images of Esme. How could such a jerk be the son of a lovely woman?

After sitting on the couch for what seems like several hours, he hears the door open. In walks Jacob, kissing Victoria. Carlisle looks down, giving them their privacy.

"Dad, what are you still doing up?" Victoria asks. Carlisle has been like a father to her from the moment she met him. She could feel how much Jacob and Rosalie respected him. He was a good man.

Carlisle stands up and looks at both of them. "That Edward Cullen was here. He was sleeping on the couch with Rosalie. Is he using her?" Carlisle asks, concern written all over his face.

Jacob and Victoria both stand there in utter shock. Their jaws open, and both are unable to speak.

Finally, Jacob breaks the silence. "He was here? Sleeping on the couch with her?"

"No fucking way," Victoria says as a smile appears on her face.

"Victoria, this is not a good thing. She's been hurt too many times. I can't have her get hurt again. Not by someone she works with and is our neighbor," Carlisle almost whines out.

"Dad, no worries. This is perfect. Let me explain." Jacob pulls his dad over into the kitchen to fill him in on what is really going on. He explains what he learned about Edward from his brother and brother-in-law. He explains about their family history, and how he believes Edward might be good for Rosalie.

While Jacob talks to their father, Victoria goes upstairs to check on JJ. Her angel is asleep in his crib, and she watches him for a moment. Then she sneaks off to her bedroom and pulls out her phone. She opens it up and begins texting Alice and Bella, telling them what her father saw on the couch.

It only takes a few seconds before she has two texts back. Alice demanding details and Bella making Victoria and Alice promise they won't say anything. Perhaps they will work this out on their own?

Victoria can only hope. Rosalie needs a good man, a real man, to treat her like a queen. She hopes for all their sakes that Edward is the right man for Rosalie.

**A/N:**. WOW! Can you believe how their night ended? Edward is slowly realizing what Rosalie means to him. What is in store for Esme and Carlisle, hmm? Bet you didn't expect Carlisle to find them on the couch.

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 7. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.**.

_Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	7. Ch 7 Let's Have Dinner

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

BIG **SEXY** THANK YOU TO My PreReader **MrsK1981 **and my Beta **IamTheAlleyCat**

CH 7 Let's Have Dinner

Rosalie walks into her classroom, and there, sitting on her desk, is a large coffee with a note securely taped to it. _This coffee is from Edward, NOT Mike._ She smiles, opens the lid, and takes a sip. She is delighted to find that once again it's just how she likes it. She swallows her pride and walks over to his classroom. He's sitting down, typing away on his computer. She stands in the doorway to thank him, but he motions her over to his desk.

She reluctantly walks over and tries not to stare at him. Is there something wrong with her that all she can think about is how his fingers would feel against her? "Thank you for the coffee, but you didn't have to."

He looks up at her. "Whoa, I get a thank you. Never thought that would happen." He smirks, trying to hide the fact that he is checking out the curves hidden under that red dress.

"Now that I know who it's from and that it's not a pathetic apology, I can thank you."

He stops typing and watches her take another sip. Her lips purse around the cup, and her eyes close as she swallows the coffee. Then to top it all off, she softly licks her lips and looks into his eyes. She has no idea how erotic and beautiful she is, or how the way she sips that coffee is making his cock twitch. "Not afraid that I poisoned it?"

She turns around to walk out. "Nope you don't' have the balls."

He watches her curvy ass sway as she walks and chuckles. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, just a fact."

"I would think you should know exactly how _big_ my balls were when you had your ankle resting against them." Edward immediately regrets saying that as soon as the words leaves his mouth.

Her face burns with embarrassment as she tries to think of a response. She fears that he was turned off by her cubby calf. After a few seconds, she turns around and walks out, not sure what to say or do and hoping she doesn't have to see him for the rest of the day.

Edward sits down in his chair and puts his head in his hands. That was one of the most awkward moments in his life. He repeats a mantra of _stupid_ in his head, hoping that somehow would erase the memory of his comment.

Later on in the day, Rosalie's heating up her lunch in the microwave. It's one of her favorite meals: yellow rice with meatballs and beans.

Mike walks in and stands too close to her. "So, did you a have a nice weekend, Rose?"

Rosalie does her best to not cough in his face. She hates when people get in her personal space. And to top it all off, he called her Rose; only her family gets to call her that. "I prefer Rosalie. And yes, I had a wonderful weekend actually."

As she answers, Edwards walks in and smiles. He obviously heard what she said. He's hoping she had a nice weekend because of him.

"Well, I thought since I know you so well, I could call you Rose. I did get you that coffee after all, Rose."

Edward can't help but laugh and covers it up with a cough.

Rosalie, pissed now, looks at Mike. "Listen, I was trying to be nice. I know you didn't get me the coffee, so stop lying about that. I don't know you at all. My name is Rosalie or Ms. Cullen." She takes out her lunch and looks past Mike to Edward. "Edward, can we meet during lunch to go over our lesson plans?"

Edward nods and tries not to laugh. "Sure, as soon as my lunch is heated up, I'll join you."

Mike looks at Edward, giving him the death glare then walks out embarrassed in front of everyone eating lunch.

Rosalie turns to walk out, but Irina stands in her way. Irina is tall and thin and dresses like she is gardening. Every pair of leggings either has holes or dirt, and her buttoned-down shirts are all two-sizes too big. She hates everything and everyone, including the students. The only thing she loves is causing problems and getting other teachers in trouble. "Ms. Cullen, don't forget you have lunch duty tomorrow. I know you like to get away with it."

Rosalie wants to punch her but fights the urge. She's about to respond when Edward does it for her. "Irina, could you possibly stop being a bitch and worry about yourself? By the way, don't _you_ have lunch duty today?"

Irina's jaw drops as she remembers that today is her day. She rolls her eyes and walks down the hall to the lunchroom.

Rosalie looks at Edward, wondering why he defended her. Before she can ask, she hears whispering at the lunch table. Obviously, some teachers have already started gossiping about her and Edward. She hates how much teachers can be like children. Edwards looks at them and then at Rosalie. "Come on, Ms. Cullen, let's have wild sex in my classroom. At least then, there will be some truth to their gossiping."

The table of gossiping teachers is flabbergasted and stunned, but the crude comment only adds to the scandal Rosalie and Edward are creating.

Edward walks out with Rosalie behind him. He would love to undress her and feel her curvy body next to his. Would having sex with Rosalie be everything he imagines it would? He bets she's quiet and reserved but thinks that once she opens up, she'll be passionate. He takes a breath to calm himself and his dick down as he walks into her room and takes a seat.

Rosalie waits until Edward sits before asking, "Why did you do that? They are going to think that we are...you know."

Edward laughs with his whole body, and his face lights up.

Rosalie finds his handsome features even more attractive like this.

"Rosalie, they think because I am mentoring you, I am having sex with you. They gossip about me all the time. It's all they know how to do. Fuck, I bet they think I'm having sex with Mike, and we cover it up by pretending we hate each other. They are going to say what they are going to say. Screw them." He's so turned on by her being embarrassed he is going mad.

Rosalie sits down. She wonders what it would feel like to actually _have_ sex with him. Would he be a sensitive lover or more like James and just out for himself? "It's easy for you to ignore. They all hate me. Not that I really give a shit, but it's not fun being ostracized at work."

"You're not ostracized, Rosalie. _I'm_ talking to you. Besides, they'll only use you if you get in with them. Believe me. I've seen it all before. Luckily, I'm too much of a bastard for them to try any of that with me. I'll make sure they don't do that to you, either."

Rosalie looks at him. He'll protect her from them? She hopes it's because he likes her, but she's reluctant to allow herself to believe that. She takes a bite of her food.

"Want to share? I'll give you some of my chicken parm if you share some of that rice and beans. What do you think?" Of course, Edward is thinking about sharing more than just food with her.

Rosalie nods and walks to her desk. She takes out two paper plates and puts them on the table. They divvy out the food on the two plates.

"Perhaps we should do this more often?" Edward asks and wonders if he's turning into a woman.

Rosalie looks at him and laughs. "Sure, that sounds good." She bites her tongue; she thinks that they should commute together as well, but that would only cause their families to start rumors. Shit, the rumors at school would be horrific. Yeah, not a good idea.

As they eat their food, they plan for lessons and compare notes on students.

Edward has spent all day thinking about Rosalie, so much that he hardly did any of his work. He fears that he is becoming pussy-whipped by a woman who probably wants nothing to do with him.

As they walk to their cars in an awkward silence, Edward plays up the courage to ask Rosalie something important, something he has not asked a girl since he was in high school. He's wanted to ask her since lunch but couldn't find the courage.

He turns to her as they get to their cars. "Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday night? "

Rosalie looks at him, shocked at the question. She doesn't know how to answer. What does he expect from her? If she says no, will he be mean to her again? "Edward, I don't want to ruin our professional relationship now that things seem to working out better." It kills her to not say yes.

Edward can't believe it. He put his heart on his sleeve, and she stomped all over it. he's fighting to swallow the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with _her_? He storms off and into his car and pulls away.

Rosalie just looks on in shock. She saw a flash of something in his eyes. Was he hurt? What did she do? Why couldn't she accept the date?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Edward all but ignores her, embarrassed and pissed at her rejection. He knows she's coming in to plan with him. He will work with her, but he's too hurt to be friendly or joke around with her. How can he even look in her eyes after she rejected him?

She hesitantly goes into his room to plan and sits down across from him. He's writing at a student's desk. He refuses to look at her as she sits and just hands her a sheet of ideas for the next lesson.

She wants to explain why she said no and how she regrets it, but this isn't the time. Walking him out to the car where they can talk will be better. Taking a deep breath, she holds back her own tears and just works on the lesson.

He can't believe she hasn't said anything. He knew it. She wants nothing to do with him. How can he fucking look at her every day, knowing he will never have her?

The bell rings, and Edward and Rosalie look up at the same time. She can see the hurt in his eyes. That look pulls her heart strings, and she wants to hold him and tell him how she really feels. She's about to speak when students come barreling in, and he walks to his desk.

He watches her walk out and wonders if he were nicer to her in the beginning, would it have been different now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie keeps an ear out for Edward. Unable to survive the week without speaking to him, she watches out for him at the end of the day. When she sees him, she grabs her coat to follow and calls out his name.

Edward hears his name being called and turns his head. Seeing who it is, he keeps walking. There is nothing she can say that would make her rejection sting any less.

As they get to their cars, she calls out, "Please, Edward, don't ignore me, not now. I can't handle it if you didn't talk to me. I was afraid to say yes, afraid to go out with you."

Afraid? He's pissed that she's afraid of him. The hurt evident on his face as he stops and turned to look at her. "You're afraid of me?"

"No. Not afraid of _you_. I'm afraid that things will change or won't work out. With our families so close together and in our line of business, everyone will get too involved. I want to go to dinner with you, but I'm anxious."

Edward sees a vulnerability in her that he's never seen before. He wants to hold her in his arms and make her feel safe. "Rosalie, no one has to know. We'll make excuses why we are out and meet up there. It's just dinner," he pleads.

She looks at him and sees something in his eyes that promises her that he'll protect her. She nods okay. "Just dinner."

He wants to twirl her around but finds the restraint. He smiles. "Fine. I'll meet you at Machiavelli's on Friday night at 6pm. Then maybe a movie afterward?"

Rosalie nods, and he wants to kiss that mouth. He's fucking pathetic. All she wants is dinner, not romance. He watches her get in the car and then gets in his and waits for her to drive off.

Rosalie gets in her car. She wonders what it would be like to feel his lips against her. But she decides that she's just fooling herself; he could never be interested in someone like her.

**A/N:**. WOW! Do you like how Edward told off the teachers? I wonder if Mike will try again with Rosalie. Will she ever ask him to commute with her in the morning? Will they continue their private lunches? Wonder if their families will find out about the dinner...

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 8. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.**.

_Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	8. Ch 8 Such a Gentleman

**With all the witch hunters, book burners and cyber bullies on fanfiction please note my stories are also posted on TwiWrite. I will look into other sites too and start a blog for my stories. I will keep my stories on Fanfiction until they are pulled, I refuse to run. You can find my blog through my twitter jaspers_woman **

_Sorry for the long wait. I had an online class, moved to a smaller apartment and had to plan my son's birthday. I was just laid off again, so will spend time job hunting. I will do my best to post on a regular basis from this point forward. _

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

BIG **SEXY** THANK YOU TO my PreReader ** MrsK1981 **and my Beta ** IamTheAlleyCat**

CH 8 - Such a Gentleman

Rosalie and Edward haven't seen each other all week. Between lunch duty, parent meetings, and teacher meetings they have not had time to talk to each other. Edward was so worried that Rosalie would forget about dinner that he needed to remind her for his own peace of mind. He knocked on the door to her classroom to get her attention.

Rosalie looks up and smiles but then worries that he's come to tell her he's cancelling their date.

"I hope you're not going to stand me up tonight, Rosalie." Edward smirks

"No. I was worried you were just going to cancel on me." She sighs

"Never. I am looking forward to tonight."

Right then, Jessica walks up to Edward and sings out, "What are you doing tonight, Edward?"

Edward rolls his eyes, looking at Rosalie, and then turns to Jessica. "I have plans," he responds, hoping she'll get the hint and keep walking.

"Well, if you want to hook up, I'm free." She bites her lip, touches his arm, and suggestively winks at Rosalie.

Rosalie wants to smack her silly, but she doesn't. She instead lets Edward handle the tart.

"Why are you touching me, Jessica? I told you I am not interested in having a relationship with you. You need to stop flirting with me. It's pathetic and turning into sexual harassment." He turns back to Rosalie, winks, and walks out.

Jessica stands there in shock for several moments before she turns to Rosalie. "He has to be gay. Why else would he not be interested in _me_? Next thing you know, he'll be asking _you_ out on a date." She storms off dejectedly.

Rosalie bites her lip and fights the urge to knock her down and beat her fake boobs black and blue. Instead, she walks out and finds Edward waiting by his car, which he parked next to hers.

She smiles at him."So, that message to Jessica was loud and clear."

Edward laughs. "She doesn't seem to get it. She'll try again next week."

Rosalie shakes her head. "No, now she thinks you're gay. I mean, how can you not be interested in _her_?"

Edward shakes his head in disgust. "If only that was really going to stop her. She'll just consider me a bigger challenge now."

He waits for Rosalie to get in her car and stands at her door. "I will see you later, Rosalie." He closes the door and watches her start the car and drive off. He really wants to carpool with her. Maybe he can convince her to try that. Fuck what their families might think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYIaC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward gets to the restaurant twenty minutes early since he is nervous and needs time to chill out. He decided not to go in but wait for her at the door. In case she ditched him, he didn't want to have to leave by himself. He looks up and sees her walking toward him. He can't believe she's early too. He watches her walk towards him enjoying the view. She's wearing tight blue jeans with green heels, and her sparkly green shirt falls mid-thigh. A gold belt wraps perfectly around her waist, emphasizing all her sexy curves. He can't believe that this gorgeous woman is here to have dinner with him.

She spots him standing at the door and walks towards him. He's sex on legs with his dark blue jacket and light blue shirt underneath it. His jeans hug his body, accentuating his package perfectly. She can't believe that this hunk of a man is having dinner with her.

"You look beautiful, Rosalie," Edwards croons, slowly moving his gaze up her body.

Rosalie tries not to blush; his words and actions are making her feel sexy. She knows that he's just being nice and really doesn't mean it, but she still enjoys hearing this. He opens the door for her to walk in and she waits for him. He smiles at her. Whenever he's around her, he feels like a school boy again. After Edward give the hostess his name, she motions for couple to follow her. Edward lets Rosalie walk first. Not only is it the gentlemanly thing to do, but he wants to check out her curvy ass. He is not disappointed by her full round ass that is rubbing tightly against those jeans. .

He quickly moves to hold out a chair for her, and she sits down, thanking him. This is the first time he has ever held out a chair for a woman other than his mother or sister. Is Rosalie finally making him a gentleman that his mom has been pushing for?

After he sits down, he smiles at Rosalie. He wonders what it would be like to sit across from her every night and have dinner. He wonders where that thought came from. Why is she brining out these thoughts in him? He just wants to have dinner and maybe check out Rosalie's sexy body, but nothing more. Besides, she would never want a relationship with him. He is meant to be alone.

Rosalie smiles at him and wonders what it would be like to have dinner with him every night. To help him in the kitchen, watch him cook and clean. But she's kidding herself; she is the last person someone like Edward would want to share his meals every night.

The waiter approaches them then. He goes through the specials and asks them what they would like to drink.

Rosalie asks for a glass of Chianti, even though it's overpriced at over six dollars a glass. Edward interrupts and tell the waiter to bring the bottle to the table.

The waiter nods and walks away to get the wine.

"That's too expensive," Rosalie protests. "Besides, I'm driving tonight."

"The movie theater is down the street. We can go there after dinner, catch a movie and sober up." He smirks at Rosalie. "Why don't you choose an appetizer?" He opens his menu and tries to focus on the food when all he wants to do is watch her.

Rosalie opens the menu, but she can see that Edward is watching her and only pretends to read the menu. What is his deal? She tries not to laugh.

The waiter returns a few moments later with the wine and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours the wine for the couple. After that's all done he turns to Rosalie and asks what she would like to order.

"I'll have the Lasagna Bolognese." She hands the menu to waiter. She loves Bolognese sauce, and with lasagna, it will be decadent.

The waiter turns to Edward.

"I'll have Veal Picatta. How about an appetizer, Rosalie? How does the—um, I can't pronounce this—the thinly sliced cured beef with olive oil, lemons, arugula, and shaved parmesan sound?"

She finds it rather cute that he didn't try to pretend to know how to pronounce it. She nods, agreeing with his choice, and watches the waiter take the menus and walk off.

"Edward, this place is quite overpriced. Don't you think? I hope this is not what you think of me." Rosalie questions him, worried that he does think she's a spoiled diva.

"No, Rosalie," he says. "I just wanted to take you someplace nice. I wasn't going to take you to Applebee's. That would have been trashy."

"I actually would've preferred that." Rosalie laughs

"With the way you're dressed?" he retorts. "You need to eat in a place like this tonight." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he wants to smack himself for making yet another stupid comment. He wonders if he's contracted a case of verbal diarrhea.

Rosalie looks down. Was he teasing her or did he really mean that? Not knowing whether she should be nice or nasty, she decides to not say anything and takes a sip of wine.

"So, does your family meddle in your life?" Edward asks, desperate to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, yes. All the time," Rosalie blurts out. "I know they mean well, but they don't know when to quit. You have a bigger family, so I bet you have even more intrusions."

"Oh, boy. They think they can just tell me what to do. Even Alice and Jasper. They think marriage into the family has earned them the right to control me."

The waiter brings over the appetizer, and Edward holds out a piece for Rosalie and waits for her to move her plate closer.

"I didn't realize you could be such a gentleman," Rosalie says in awe.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Edward stares into her eyes. He wants her to see he is being fucking genuine. He can't just be her friend anymore. He needs more, and he needs to know if she wants more too.

Rosalie looks down, and tears fill her eyes. "Please stop this. I don't know if you're trying to be a gentleman for your mother or for the sake of trying to make working together easier. But I know you're not interested, so please, don't play with my heart like this."

Edward looks at her and puts down his fork. "Rosalie, I am sorry if I am confusing you. I am not being dishonest or tricking you. I...really... Oh, fuck, I feel stupid for how this is going to come out. But, I like you, and I think about you all the time. I can't even form complete, rational sentences when I'm with you."

Rosalie looks at him and then closes her eyes, trying to think of what to say back. Finally, she opens her eyes but doesn't dare chance a look at him. Instead, she's looking down at her plate as she confesses, "Edward, I was used and treated poorly by someone. I believed he liked me, but he was just using me until he found the girl he wanted. I don't want to be used again."

Edward nods. He wants so badly to kiss those tears away. "Rosalie, I have no intention of using you. I think you are beautiful. I was pissed that I was so attracted to you and didn't know what to make of you. Girls have always wanted me for my money or sex, but I never want any of them. With you, Rosalie, I have finally found a woman that I do want."

**A/N:** WOW! What do you think? How Rosalie will respond to that? Will they still go to the movies?

**Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 9. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.**

_Want a response from a specific character? Ask away and they will answer... __**If you can correctly guess what might happen, I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much information. **_


	9. Chapter 9 Bearing My Soul

**I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.**

**This is no longer beta'd…if you can't handle that then please don't read…and remember this is a story, NOT real life. **

CH 9 Bearing My Soul

"Edward, I...ummm," Rosalie stutters trying to find the right words.

"Please don't say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Edward sighs relieved he got that off his chest but worried that Rosalie might turn him down. To change the subject and give her time to digest what he said he asks, "So, Rosalie. Why did you want to be a teacher?"

Rosalie can't help but laugh, thankful he broke the awkwardness. She wants to tell him how she feels, but is afraid of being hurt again. "Well, I actually wanted to be a teacher since I was a little girl. I would line up my stuffed animals on my bed and pretend to teach them. I would read books to them. As I took classes in college I decided I wanted to be an English teacher."

Edward smiles at her revelation, ...

"How about you?" Rosalie asks.

"I didn't know what I wanted to be, but knew I loved all things science. So after I got my bachelors in biology I decided to get my master's degree. I was glad I did, I love teaching kids what I love so much about biology.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYIaC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The waiter put the bill in front of Edward, but Rosalie tries to grab it.

"No. no." Edward wags his finger at Rosalie. "I am paying for dinner. I asked you out, therefore I pay for you. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I let you pay for your dinner?"

Rosalie just stares at him, not knowing what to say. The things he says and the way he makes her feel is so overwhelming for her.

After Edward has paid and left a tip, he stands and holds out his hand for Rosalie. She puts her hand in his, the feel of his skin on hers is powerfully sexy, perfect.

Edward leads her out of the restaurant. "Let's walk to the movies, it will give us more time together."

Rosalie smiles at him. "I like that." She holds tighter onto his hand. Walking towards them a woman, with a dress two sizes too small, walks by and smiles at Edward. He didn't notice though, he was too busy looking at Rosalie. Rosalie blushes at his intense stare at her.

"What do you want to see? I heard Snow White and the Huntsman is damn good." Edward suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'd love to see that."

As they reach the ticket booth, Edward reaches for his wallet. Rosalie steps in front of him and pays.

Edward just stares at her, he's supposed to pay. His look of hurt is evident, but only makes him adorable.

"You paid for dinner, the least I can do is pay for the movie." Rosalie laughs. You can buy by a snack if you want."

Edward follows her to the snack stand and takes another chance to watch her ass move in those clothes. He needs to control himself; he has to be a gentleman.

"Do you want to share a tub of popcorn? I have to warn you, I could devour it all though." Edward smirks at her.

Rosalie smiles and nods at Edward. He is just too good to be true. "That's sounds good and a cherry coke too, please."

Edward looks at the man behind the counter. "Can we have a large popcorn and two large cherry cokes?"

"Sure thing." The guy walks off to get the popcorn and drinks.

"Oh wait, Can I have a Cadbury bar too?"

Rosalie stares at Edward. "I didn't peg you for a Cadbury type of guy."

"I love that chocolate. If you're nice to me, I might share with you." He winks at Rosalie and she blushes again.

Edward gathers the drinks, popcorn and candy and struggles to hold them. Rosalie laughs at him. "Let me carry something."

Edward nods reluctantly giving up one of the sodas and candy bar. "You treat that bar tenderly now, Rosalie."

"Oh don't worry, it's in good hands." She laughs at him and realizes how close she is to his face. She could easily kiss his lips but looks down unsure of herself.

"Let's get a seat," Edward suggests seeing how nervous Rosalie is. He walks beside her into the theater. He lets Rosalie choose an aisle.

She decides to sit in the back in the corner, she always liked sitting in the back when watching a movie. She didn't want any idiots spilling drinks down the aisle or throwing up on her.

Edward sits next to her as they get settled with their refreshments. Edward hands Rosalie some napkins and then puts his arm around her shoulder. He should have asked her if it was okay, but if they share a popcorn it's easier this way.

Rosalie surprises herself by snuggling into his side. She's even more surprised by how comfy and natural it feels to be cuddling with him like this.

As the previews begin, Edward knows he won't really be watching the movie. He's going to focus all his attention on this beauty in next to him.

Suddenly Rosalie looks at him, catching him off guard. "Sorry, Rosalie, I can't help staring at you. You are stunning."

She looks down again, but this time Edward touches her chin and lifts her head to look at him. "I don't expect things to move fast, just believe me when I tell you how I feel. I feel the need to bare my soul you, and only you."

**A/N:**. **WOW! What do you think Rosalie will say back to Edward? Will they finally kiss? Or will she shut him down again? **

**Yes, I am going to finish this..it will ONLY be on fanfiction though as I can't post anywhere else. It may take me two weeks at a time to update, but I will finish it. **


	10. Chapter 10 Simple but Passionate Kiss

**I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction, a story…NOT real life.**

**This is no longer beta'd…if you can't handle that then please don't read.**

CH 10 A Simple but Passionate Kiss

The walk to the car was somber for them both. They didn't want the evening to end, because being alone together was just perfect. There would be too many questions from their families and too many comments at work.

Edward walked Rosalie to her car and stopped to look at her.

Rosalie could only stare at him lips as she wondered what they would feel like against hers.

Edward reaches his hand up to caress Rosalie's chin and slowly moves forward.

Rosalie wants to run fearful of her feelings for Edward. She keeps her eyes on his as he moves closer to her mouth.

Sweet bliss as his lips gently touches hers, as he kissed her tenderly and affectionately. Her body reacted by moaning and gently grabbing his elbow as she leaned into him. Their lips gently massaged each other's, the passion could be felt while the kiss remained chaste but perfect.

Edward stopped moving his lips and touched his forward to hers. "I've never felt that before, Rosalie. Rosalie?" He asked with concern as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm okay. I've never been kissed so passionately with such a simple kiss. I felt so much." She sighed as she tried to stop crying.

"I hope you felt what I felt, Rosalie. I will be difficult to not kiss you at work or at home."

Rosalie smiled. "We'll just have to find ways to sneak off and kiss."

Edward leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I plan on doing just that. "I want to keep what we have special before our families and co-workers taint it."

"I've never been treated this good before. Please don't break my heart."

Edward pulled Rosalie to him, close to him so he could feel her curves against his body. "I will never hurt you, and I will make sure no else does either."

Rosalie nods at him. "He cheated on me. Used me to and it was all a big joke. It was fun for him to see how long he could be with the fat girl"

Edward grinds his teeth together he is glad she moved away, because if he was hear he would beat the shit tout of him, teacher or not. "Well he is an asshole for not realizing how special you were. Heck I was an asshole for treating you how I did when we first met. Now as for the fat girl, well I only see a woman with sexy and womanly curves. Too many women starve themselves and pretend to be what men want. You are you and I find that sexy."

Rosalie blushes again, God he loves that blush. He wonders if she blushes when she orgasms. Fuck, not now.

"Okay, before I start to act ungentlemanly, you go first. I'll wait ten minutes then go myself. I'll text you when I'm home."

Rosalie nods. "Okay." With unsureness but need, she leans forward and kisses him on the lips, softly, but quickly.

Before she can move away, he pulls her towards him and kisses her one last time. "Please go before my limits are tested"

Embarrassingly she feels what he means, blushes, and then moves to her car. As she drives home she giggles. He really got hard from just kissing her. She wonders how big he is. How it will feel. Oh boy she needs to calm down. How will she be able to work down the hall from him now?

After he arrives home his mother asks how his meeting was and he smiles in spite of trying to play it cool. "It was wonderful. I mean great. I learned a lot. Well I have to head up stairs and finish some lessons." He runs ups the stairs and plops on his bed. He pulls out his phone and writes _I had a great evening Miss Cullen. I hope I get we can do this again next weekend_.

She hears the ding and looks at her phone and sighs. _Of course Mr. McCarthy. I look forward to spending next weekend with you. I had a wonderful time. Thank you_

He waits for a response feeling like a teenager. When he reads he sighs full of relief and types again. _We will plan for our second date tomorrow. Sweet dreams Rosalie._

She swoons at the response and types _Good night Edward_

**A/N:**. **How WILL they act the next day at work? Wonder if their families know? **

**Yes, I am going to finish this...it will ONLY be on FanFiction though as I can't post anywhere else. It may take me two weeks at a time to update, but I will finish it. **


	11. Ch 11 Now I Have a Reason

**I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction, a story…NOT real life.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, story alerts and follows. I am so glad you are enjoying this…I had to continue and finish their story. **

**This is no longer beta'd…**

CH 11 Now I Have a Reason

The next day at school Edward walks into Rosalie's room. Well more like strutting and showing off all he has to offer, at least to Rosalie. She can't help but stare at his body and just wonder what it would feel like on top of hers.

"I have coffee, just the way you like it. And a Hershey kiss. If you are good, you'll get another one." He smirks

Not sure where this is coming from, she smiles. "What if I'm a bad girl?"

Edward closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then looks her up and down. "Well I'll have to give you two then."

The sweet air of flirtation is broken by Jessica's shrill voice. "Edward must be in here with Rosalie. She needs lot of help this year apparently. Oh and here you are. Thankfully I'm not jealous of her." Jessica says barely looking at Rosalie as she stares Edward up and down.

Yup any semi hardness he had from flirting with Rosalie is now all shriveled up, just about crawled back into his body. He looks to Rosalie. "Well I think you should be jealous of Rosalie. She is an excellent teacher and a true professional." Then he walks past Jessica and turns to face Rosalie again. "Working lunch again, Ms. Cullen."

Rosalie nods, stifling a laugh, she pops the kiss in her mouth and winks.

As he walks passed Jessica he calls out, so other staff can hear. "Still flirting and propositioning me? When are you going to understand I am not interested in you?" Edward goes in his classroom and slams the door and counts down the time till he can have lunch with Rosalie.

Mr. James clears his throat. "Ms. Stanley a word in my office, please."

Jessica leers at Rosalie's door. This is all her fault and she needs to be taught a lesson. All ugly, fat girls need lessons when they try to date men out of their league.

Victoria sits down at her desk and takes out her phone. She texts Alice and Bella _Okay ladies, they both left 10 min apart and came back 10 apart last night. Then again with this 10 min apart game this morning. Rosalie was in a good mood this morning. NOT NORMAL for her._

Alice: _Heard Edward was eager to get to his room last night. Wonder what he was doing?_

Bella _eeeeew gross…stop Al. Can we get either phone and see if they have been texting? _

Victoria _or SEXTING?_

Bella _vomiting in my mouth…_

Jasper _ you ladies do realize you added my phone to this gossip section right? Can I at least sext you Bella? _

Bella _ My body is your to do what you want…make sure your phone is on vibrate sexy._

Victoria who gasps, then laughs from the receptions desk then types _Gross, getting back to work_

Alice _now I'm vomiting _

Rosalie is heating up a container of bacon mac and cheese and stuffed shells in the staff room. She sees Mike walk in, look around, then walk over to her. "So, you keep putting me off. I want you to know I am a stud and you would be surprised how much fun you can have with me."

Rosalie ignores him for a few seconds, then turns and laughs. "Oh my God, that is just so funny, Mike. Good one. You, a stud? Very funny. I am so glad it's a joke, wouldn't want to think you were propositioning me."

He stares at her pissed and determined to find a way to show her. There is no way the fat chick is going to turn him down. She'll get it or pay.

Rosalie walks into Edward's classroom and he can see she's not too happy. "What happened?"

"I think Mike propositioned me. Seriously." She sees Edward go tense. "I laughed in his face and said I was glad he was joking. If he had been serious it would have been sexual harassment." I just have to be sure to stay away from him."

"Rosalie, that guy is a vile pig. He uses women for his own pleasure and I am sure he's got all sorts of diseases. If he does that again, let me know and I'll…"

He's cut off by Rosalie. "What? Beat him up? Seriously, Edward, I can handle myself. Now what did you bring for dessert?"

Edward smirks. "Well besides the Hershey kisses. My mom made banana cream pie and I took an extra big piece, thought we could share."

Suddenly both their phones beep with text alerts. They look at them and look up at each other. Edward reads his aloud. _Hey everyone it's Victoria. Jacob and I are hosting dinner at our house Sat night. EVERYONE must be there, no excuses. _

Then Edward's phone beeps again. _Dude, you gonna be a dick or just use your dick on Sat? See you Eddie._ Edward doesn't read this aloud, but says that his brother is being an idiot.

"Do you think they know? Do you think they have figured out our leaving ten minutes apart and both being out that night?" Rosalie asks concerned, not wanting their bubble to be popped.

"I don't think so, maybe they are trying to set us up?" Edward asks and laughs aloud. "It would be great to mess with them and be horrible to each other."

Rosalie's face pales. "I don't think I could handle that, Edward."

Edward's heart breaks at her sad expression. "Rosalie, I am sorry. You are right, now that I think about it I could never be cruel to you. But how will I keep from sitting next to you or even kissing you."

Rosalie smiles at Edward. "You know, I think I have the perfect plan."

Edward sits back, crosses his arms, and smiles. "Well, I can't wait to hear this, beautiful."

Rosalie is upstairs, adding lip gloss to finish her touch. She was so happy Edward loved her idea, she just hopes it works. The doorbell rings and she takes a deep breath and walks downstairs.

Jacob opens the door to reveal, the whole McCarthy gang; Alice and Emmett, and Jasper and Bella. Alice smiles big, "Esme had an appointment couldn't; make it."

"Where's Edward?" Victoria asks

Emmett speaks up not knowing the real reason for this dinner. "He told me he is dating someone and wanted to bring her."

Alice, Victoria, and Bella all exchange looks. Then Victoria speaks up. "Rosalie is still upstairs though." and they all frown.

Jasper has an idea of what is going on, but doesn't want to get involved. He wants to chat with the guys. "Can we all move into the living perhaps?"

"Yeah, of course." Jacob says. "If our ladies want to stand here and talk let them. Bear guys?" Emmett and Jasper nod their answers and go off to the dining room.

There is a knock at the door and Bella opens it being closest. Edward stands there smiling and nods at the ladies. "Excuse me one minute please." He walks upstairs leaving the everyone in shock.

Jacob glares at him. "Did he just let himself into my house? What is he doing up there?"

They all listen quietly, hear a door knock upstairs, a door open and close, feet shuffling and nothing else.

Victoria runs over to Jacob. "He just let himself into Rosalie's room. They must be dating."

"Wait. What about his date?" Emmett asks and everyone looks at him.

Jasper just shakes his head at his brother in law and Alice smiles at him. "He must be dating Rosalie."

"Oh. Shit. Wow." he says still trying to process it all.

Suddenly a door opens and closes and footsteps can be heard. They look to the stairs to see Edward and Rosalie walking down, hand in hand. Edward glares at everyone. "Yes, we are dating. No, we didn't want to tell anyone yet. You all have five minutes to make comments, jokes, or ask questions. After that we don't want to hear about it anymore." he looks at his watch. "Okay, go!"

Emmett laughs aloud. "So no eating deep fried dog shit then. Damn I was looking forward to the fighting, it was pretty funny."

Jacob is glaring at her and Edward, but then realizes she has been happier than he has ever seen her. He will talk with Edward later, make sure he knows not to hurt her or he'll hurt Edward."

Bella and Alice are smiling and hugging each other. Alice wipes a tear away. "I want to plan the wedding."

"Me too." Victoria adds.

"Don't forget bridal shower and bachelorette party." Bella adds.

Edward rolls his eyes then looks at Rosalie. "Before you know it they'll be planning our babies' names."

Rosalie looks at him in shock then smiles. "Our babies?"

Edward realizing what he said and nods. "Okay, maybe the Cadbury bars have gone to my head, but you are an amazing woman and I can't imagine anyone else in my life. I know I need to slow down."

Rosalie shakes her head. "I would love to talk about that with you later. In private." she sighs as the rest of the group tries to listen to their conversation on the stairs.

Jacob and Victoria say goodbye to their guests, but then turn to see Rosalie and Edward sitting on the couch cuddling. "We are going to watch a movie. You two want to join us or go upstairs?" Rosalie says

Jacob looks at Edward, "Well I was hoping to talk to Edward."

Edward smirks at Rosalie then turns to Jacob. "I appreciate that you have a lot to say to me, but I prefer to also include your dad. I really don't want to have to have this conversation twice. You understand, right?"

"Jacob" both Rosalie and Victoria growl.

"What?" Jacob asks

"No, I understand. I felt the same way about Bella. Jasper seemed like a great guy, but I still needed to make sure myself." Edward says then looks back at Rosalie, then her lips. He wants to kiss her, needs to kiss her. He hopes the other couple goes upstairs soon.

After saying their goodnights, Rosalie and Edward are left alone on the couch. Edward pulls Rosalie to him and softly kisses her. "Oh Rose, all I could do was think how much I wanted you in my arms."

Rosalie sighs against Edward's mouth then pulls away. She leans back and pulls him on top of her. Edward stops. "Rose, I want to be a gentleman."

Giggling she pulls him down on top of her. "I know you are a gentleman, but I just want a really hot make out session with my handsome boyfriend."

Edward needs no further instructions and relaxes, putting one of his legs between Rosalie's legs. He can feel her heat on his thigh and knows she will soon feel his hardness. He wants to go slow though, but know they can both still enjoy each other. Edward rubs her stomach then moves his hand under her sweater and cups her breast. It's soft and warm and feels so amazing in his hand. Deftly he pulls the material back and rolls her nipple in his fingers.

Rosalie moans and pulls his hair tight grinding against him. Then her hands disappear, but her kisses and moans continue. Suddenly her legs are wrapped around his hip and he can feel the heat of her hot center. Without control, he pushes against her and swears he can feel right through her skirt. He looks down and moans, it seems she pushed up her skirt to in order to wrap her legs around him. Fuck, he's definitely going to cum in his jeans.

He pushes up against her, rolling his hips while deeply kissing her. Both are moving in perfect harmony to please each other. Pushing, rolling, pushing, and rolling, over and over. Somehow her sweater is now pushed up and his shirt off, causing her hard and red nipples to push enticingly against his hard chest. Pushing, rolling, moaning, pushing, rolling, moaning, until she gasps and her legs spread out wider while she orgasms. He can feel her juices soak her panties and moisten the front of his jeans. With a low grunt, he pushes one last time and cums in his pants.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, breathing heavily and kissing. "Rosalie, this has to be the hottest make out session and fun I ever had with my clothes on."

She giggles, "Edward. It was amazing. You make me feel so beautiful."

"Well you are, my Rose."

"I wish you could stay." Rosalie says softly.

Edward looks down and kisses her gorgeous breasts. "I was thinking about setting up and moving into my house. I never had a reason to want to live there before. Now I do. Now I have a reason and beautiful person to want to wake up next to."

Rosalie stares at him then wipes the tears from her eyes. "I am so afraid I am going to wake up and this will all be a dream."

Carlisle pulls Esme to him then wraps both their bodies in the blanket. "You know they will eventually find out. We need to tell them soon. I think Rosalie will take it the hardest."

Esme nods. "I know. Emmett and Bella will be overjoyed. It's Edward I am worried about, but do you think with them seeing each other in secret they might understand about us?"

Carlisle rubs her arm softly then looks into her beautiful eyes. "I hope they understand. We found love unexpectedly, just like them. I never expected to find such happiness Esme, to find love Esme. I do love you."

"Oh, Carlisle, I love you. I never thought I would find love again and then you appeared at my door. You had my heart in that instant."

Carlisle kisses Esme deeply this time and feels himself harden once again. He feels embarrassed; she is going to think he is a sex crazed maniac. But to his surprise, she grabs his length and strokes it. "I can't get enough of you, Carlisle."

**A/N:** **Who will be happy for Esme and Carlisle? Who will be against it? **


	12. Ch 12 We are Together

**I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction, a story…NOT real life.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, story alerts and follows. I am so glad you are enjoying this…I had to continue and finish their story. I will finish it...it may take time, but I will finish. **

**This is no longer beta'd…**

CH 12 We are Together

"Now Ms. Stanley, I have had a lot of complaints from both your co-workers and parents. I have spoken to you about this before and I have enough. Start dressing more professional and stop sexually harassing your co-workers. If I hear one more complaint I will have to send your file up to the district offices. Am I clear?"

Jessica smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mr. James." Instead she wanted to trash his office, she wanted to run down the hall and beat the shit out of that fat fucker Ms. Cullen. She wanted to knock Edward down, fuck him good and get pregnant. Having a baby with him would keep her on easy street for life. She would know how to use that money, not that fat pig he was drooling over.

She walked down to the gym and knocked on Mike's door. He looked up at her and smiled. He honestly thought she would want him, what an idiot. "Listen, I know you're upset Ms. Cullen dismissed you and you know how I feel about Edward. Let's work together to both get what we want, okay?"

Mike looked her up and down. "Well, I don't want Rosalie that bad, but I think you'll do just about anything to get Edward. So what are you willing to do?" Mike asks, wondering what her fake and over drooled on boobs will look like bouncing up and down as he fucked her.

Jessica rolls her eyes. "Fine, you want to fuck me. Okay, but use a condom and we're not a couple."

Mike practically jumps up. "I get to keep fucking you till you get Edward. Deal?"

Jessica fucking hates this but knows no one else will help her. At least she can pretend he is Edward, right? "Fine."

He drops his gym shorts and underwear to the floor. "Okay, blow me now to seal the deal."

Jessica takes a deep breath and tries not to gag as she gets on her knees.

Rosalie and Edward decided that if certain people in school found out about them, it would look bad. Jessica could make it sound like they were doing things in school. To prevent any problems they decided to talk to Mr. James about their relationship. Plus Edward wanted to drive to and from school with his Rosalie.

Mr. James opened his office door for his next appointment and there stood a nervous Mr. McCarthy and Ms. Cullen. "Okay, this is either good or bad." he motioned for them to go in his office.

"We wanted to be honest with you about our relationship and to avoid and rumors that may start. We met the day you introduced us and hit it off. We actually live next to each other. Talk about fate, right?" Edward said nervously.

Rosalie added. "We want to drive in together, but will keep it professional at work."

Mr. James smiled. "I must say this is the first time I have ever seen you smile Mr. McCarthy. If dating Ms. Cullen has made that happen, then I'm happy for you both. There is some paperwork you need to fill out, so it is on record for your protection."

Rosalie laughed and they both agreed to the paperwork. After reading it over it really was to protect them. It required them to explain how and when they met and when the relationship became official. It also required signatures to affirm that their relationship would not affect their jobs.

"I have one request though." Mr. James smiled. "I want an invitation to the wedding."

Edward smiled big. He knew Rosalie was the one. Sure it was happening all too fast, but he knew she would be his wife one day. "You got it." He shook Mr. James' hand.

As they walked to their cars that afternoon they agreed to drive in together. "We'll take turns with our cars." Rosalie suggested.

Edward nodded. Only if I get to drive. You're not just picking me up, we are driving in together as a couple and the man should drive."

Rosalie glared at him and shook her head. "I don't like driving, but that's a little sexist, don't you think?"

Edward moved closer to her and whispered in her ear and smirked. He knew this was going to affect her. "Maybe, but I want you to know I am there for you. I am going to keep you safe and protect you."

The way the words hit her ear sent shivers up and down her body and he knew it.

Jessica gets out of her car to see Edward's car pull up, but Rosalie's in the passenger seat. She was holding two cups of coffee. Edward grabs two bags, one must be hers and carried them in to the school. They seemed to be deep in conversation then Rosalie stopped and shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips before entering the building.

Jessica is ready to mow them down. She is so tired of Mike's pathetic cock touching her and fucking her. She wants to fuck Edward and make Rosalie catch them.

After they entered the building, Edward dropped off Rosalie's bag and gave her that look, the one where he wants to have another hot make out session with her again. He really needs to finish the work in the house. Alice has been helping him set it all up, or at least the basics. He wants to cook Rosalie dinner and her for her to stay overnight. Even if they don't go all the way, just to wake up next to her would be his dream come true.

"I will see you later at our meeting Ms. Cullen." Edward smirks.

"Save me a seat in case I am late Mr. McCarthy." Rosalie smiles handing him his coffee.

"You know I will." Edward winks at her and walks out.

Rosalie swoons, how can life be this great. She has seen him in his house late at night, working hard to make it all happen. Could they really have been waiting for each other this whole time?

Rosalie walked to Edward's door and knocked on it as he opened it. "Boo" he laughed

She startled and laughed as they walked down the hall. They entered the library and see a few seats in the front. Edward put his hand on her lower back and guided her to empty seats. She loved all the way in and looked at Edward who sat next to her. They heard whispers about them and saw eyes boring into them. Let the rumors start; all Edward cares about is how wonderful he feels for the first time in his life.

**A/N:** **Wonder what Jessica's plan will be? Will Mike spill the beans? What rumors will be started? **


End file.
